Vínculos de Amour
by xEmilionx
Summary: Serena Gabena era una chica normal que estaba enamorada de su compañero de clases Ash Ketchum. Pero con la llegada de una amiga de Sinnoh y una joven de Alola, en donde la rivalidad por el amor de un hombre llegará a tal punto que se volverá en una obsesión del placer y la lujuria. De igual modo ocurrirá con sus pokémon llegando a una batalla por conseguir la atención de su amado.
1. Prefacio

Alola a todos los nuevos lectores que visitan este nuevo fanfic que se me ha sido dado como su nuevo autor. Cabe aclarar que la historia original le pertenecía a un usuario de Fanfiction que no pudo continuarlo por falta de inspiración, dejándolo cancelado, y cuando hay historias que me encantan no dudo en pedir que me lo donen para continuarlo.

Un claro ejemplo es mi otro fanfic de nombre "Burbujas de Amour". Les informo que el primer capítulo es del autor original puesto que el segundo capítulo vendrá de parte mía, ahora disfruten de esta historia que contiene romance y drama.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **"Prefacio"**_

Dentro de un sótano de una casa ubicado en la región de Kalos. Se encontraba una chica de cabellos miel y ojos azules que iba vistiendo un conjunto de ropa provocativa.

A su lado, un joven de cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés, y llevaba un par de zetas en ambas mejillas.

Este se hallaba encadenado a una silla, totalmente desnudo, siendo acompañado de una muchacha de cabello azul; ojos zafiros y piel blanca, quien estaba en su misma situación.

—Je, je, je. Así que Ash... —habló la joven con la respiración agitada, además de revelar unos ojos sin brillo alguno—. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

El muchacho conocido como Ash no respondió a su pregunta, tan solo se encontró con la cabeza hacia abajo y sin expresión alguna.

—¡Responde, hijo de tu Ditta madre! —inmediatamente cogió un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa—. ¡O quieres pasar a ser hembra!

Pero Ash se mantuvo callado, aunque muy espantado por lo que dijo su secuestradora.

La joven de cabellos miel se acercó a Ash peligrosamente mientras jugaba con el cuchillo.

—Responde o te castro enseguida. ¡Je, je! —dijo en un tono alegre sin quitar su expresión psicópata.

Ash siguió sin decir nada, no sabía de donde sacaba el valor para enfrentarla a pesar que tenía el objeto filudo pegado a su extremidad.

—Oh, no vas a ceder. ¿Cierto? —entonces camino hasta la otra silla donde se estaba su otra víctima—. ¿Acaso no te importa que le haga algo a la zorra de tu mejor amiga?

Apenas escucho eso. Ash se sobresaltó. Ya no le importaba lo que hicieran con él, pero no soportaría que lastimaran a las personas que él consideraba especial, y uno de ellos, era su amiga de la infancia. Fue suficiente verla golpeada o violada casi a diario por aquella lunática, o incluso algo mucho peor si la contradecía con algo que ella no le gustaba.

—Dueña... —Ash murmuro con una voz casi inaudible, tenía que responder para así asegurar la vida de su amiga.

—¿Qué dijiste, amor? No logre oírte bien. —ella se burló, aun sabiendo que si logro escucharlo.

—¡Que eres mi dueña y solo te pertenezco a ti! —grito con las fuerzas que le quedaban, sintiendo como el miedo recorría en todo su cuerpo.

—Y... ¿Qué más? —ella se agacho a la altura de su rostro. Ash podía sentir su respiración agitada, junto con una sonrisa cínica y ojos llenos de perversión.

Ash volteo su mirada hacia su amiga, como si quisiera pedir permiso para hacer algo repentino. Ella solo movió su cabeza en aceptación, quería ver enojada a la perra que antes fue su amiga y ahora supuestamente su "novia".

—¡Que te pudras, maldita loca! —le grito lleno de amargura para luego escupirle en la cara.

Acto seguido, la secuestradora cambio su expresión a una seria. La habitación se quedó en silencio absoluto hasta que Ash volvió con su ataque de insultos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te comió la lengua el Glameow? Ah no, espera. Seguro que todavía no lo conoces. —dijo en un tono burlesco.

—Ash. Me escupiste y me llamaste perra. —la chica habló de forma lenta, ocultando su rostro con el flequillo de su cabello.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Serena! ¡Eso te ganas por lo que estás haciéndonos! —gritó la otra joven amarrada, mostrando un rostro sonriente por verla sufrir.

—Ah... Así que no te gusta que te escupan. —Ash volvió a escupirle, pero su puntería fue tan mala que solo le dio en la mejilla.

Serena rió de manera pervertida ante la revelación de sus dos víctimas, entonces limpio la saliva con su lengua disfrutando de su sabor.

—Conque así quiere jugar, ¿eh? Yo no pensaba hacerles nada hoy, además de unos cuantos besos. Pero parece que les gusta ser maltratados y violados por su mí, su dueña.

Inmediatamente usó el cuchillo para darle un tajo rápido a la mejilla de Ash haciendo que comenzara a sangrar levemente.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —el muchacho grito de dolor por el corte.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, pero te lo volveré a repetir... —Serena se acercó hasta el rostro de Ash para lamer de su sangre—. Esto fue por no responder a mi pregunta como es debido.

—¡Suéltalo, maldita puta! —la muchacha de cabello azul no soporto tal injusticia—. ¡Tú no te lo mereces!

—Ahora enseguida voy contigo, querida Dawn. Ya parece que quieres tu dosis diaria de placer, pero debes esperar un poquito más. —le respondió con suma tranquilidad. Dawn quedo helada ante sus palabras, no quería que su cuerpo vuelva a ser profanada por ella.

Serena sonrió complacida por el miedo que transmitía a su prisionera, o mejor dicho, su esclava sexual. Volteó a mirar a Ash para darle un repentino beso lleno de pasión.

—Ese beso fue por escupirme y llamarme perra —ella se dirigió a la mesa donde tenía sus juguetes para iniciar la verdadera diversión, y luego regreso con Ash—. Todavía les falta su castigo por contradecirme y gritarme sin mi consentimiento.

Serena le coloco una venda en los ojos y luego le introdujo una bola en su boca para que no hablada y ni viera. Entonces fue hasta una temerosa Dawn para cumplir con su promesa de hacerla sentir bien, comenzando a acariciar su mejilla con ternura y deseo carnal.

—Suéltame, por favor, Serena. Te juro que no le contare a nadie sobre esto. Es más, me iré de la región para que jamás vuelvas a saber de mí. —Dawn trato de salvarse con esa oferta, pero fue inútil cuando Serena comenzó a tocar sus pechos para luego chuparlos con devoción—. Por favor, no me gusta que me toques —y empezó a llorar con resignación.

—¿Acaso ya no quieres estar a mi lado? —Serena replico por aquella petición tan egoísta de su parte mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. Ya no llores, amor. Sabes que no me gusta verte así. Además, sabes que es imposible dejarte ir. Yo te amo. Me hice adicta a ti. Tienes una piel tan suave y un cabello tan sedoso que me vuelven loca cuando lo toco.

—Entonces, déjame salir si tanto me amas —le suplico muy desesperada—. Hasta viviré contigo y hare todo lo que me digas. Así que, por favor, déjame ir. Quiero volver a reencontrarme con mi mamá.

—Hum... ¡No! No te dejare salir, querida. —contesto en un tono alegre y luego bajo su mano hasta llegar a la parte intima de Dawn, introduciendo sus dedos en su interior. Dawn le suplico que se detuviera, pero Serena no se detuvo, incluso le encanto y excito escuchar sus dulces gemidos—. Escucha, Dawn. Te hare mi puta. Te cogeré cada día hasta que esos ojos azules tuyos pierdan su brillo y vivas para servir mis órdenes. Solo para buscar algo de placer en tu estrecha vagina. Tal vez en ese momento te deje en libertad.

Luego de sentencia el destino de Dawn, Serena le planto un beso apasionado metiendo su lengua de forma brusca. Dawn intentó resistirse pero se contuvo, quería evitar que le hiciera cosas peores a su cuerpo.

—Ah... Nunca me voy a cansar de esto. —se separó de ella con un leve sonrojo mientras se formaba un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas—. Te amo mucho.

Dawn no pudo responder luego que Serena le diera un fuerte golpe en su estómago haciendo que perdiera la conciencia. Luego se dirigió con Ash para plantarle un beso corto.

—Esto va de parte de Dawn. —dicho esto, lo noqueo enseguida.

Serena contemplo fascinada los cuerpos inconscientes de sus prisioneros y, empezó a estimularse tocando sus pechos y lamiéndolos con devoción.

—Ash... Dawn... —dijo entre gemidos hasta llegar a su clímax—. ¡Los amo tanto!

* * *

En el segundo piso de la habitación de Serena, Fennekin se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a su amado Pikachu. En ello se le informo sobre la desaparición de unos viajeros.

— _En las siguientes noticias..._ —habló una reportera de un canal nacional de la región—. _Siguen sin aparecerse los dos jóvenes que andaban en un viaje de turismo. El primero es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, originario de la región de Kanto. La segunda es Dawn Berlitz de pueblo Hojasgemelas, originaria de la región de Sinnoh. Según el testimonio de Serena Gabena de pueblo Vaniville, nos dio la información de que estuvo en el momento del secuestro y que solo ella se pudo salvar. Aquí le dejamos su testimonio._

— _Yo estaba muy asustada... —decía Serena que sollozaba en frente de las cámaras—. Nos encontrábamos caminando por la tarde en el bosque y ellos me dijeron que debíamos regresar al hotel... Pero yo les dije que primero deberíamos pasar primero por la cueva de los reflejos... Cuando llegamos, todo sucedió tan rápido, noquearon a Ash y solo tuvieron que pasar segundos para hacer lo mismo con Dawn._ _Entonces Fennekin, Pikachu y Piplup trataron de defenderme pero no lo consiguieron y cayeron debilitados al instante... La única reacción que se me vino a la mente fue el miedo, tome a Pikachu y a Fennekin en mis brazos y salí huyendo de la cueva. Aún me siento mal por no haber sido capaz de salvarlos, incluso estoy preocupada de lo que esos sujetos le estén haciendo ahora._

Fennekin no lo soporto más y comenzó a romper en llanto. Pikachu solo recurrió a apagar el televisor para enseguida hacerle compañía.

—Ya no llores, Fennekin. —el roedor intento consolarla—. Por lo menos, Serena, tú y yo estamos a salvo. No dejare que nadie vuelva a hacerles daño, ¡lo prometo por mi vida! Pero ahora tengo que encontrar el paradero de Ash, Dawn y Piplup. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis amigos están secuestrados.

—Pikachu... —la mirada de la zorrita reflejo un pequeño brillo—. Estoy muy agradecida por cuidarnos en momentos tan duros como estos.

Pikachu movió la cabeza un par de veces —No tienes que agradecerme. Esto lo hago por qué las quiero mucho. Además, son muy buenas amigas. —de pronto miro la habitación intentando buscar a alguien—. A todo esto. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Oh, Serena —Fennekin empezó a sudar frío—. Ella se fue al pueblo vecino para comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban en la cocina.

—¿Estás segura? —el pokémon eléctrico no se convenció de sus palabras—. Ella salió desde la mañana y aún no regresa. Esta tardado demasiado.

—¡Perdón por mentirte, Pikachu! —la pokémon decidió hablar con sinceridad—. Serena se fue con la oficial Jenny para investigar la cueva de los reflejos. Y, ella me pidió que estuviéramos seguros en la casa para no preocuparnos.

Lo que Fennekin no sabía, fue que Serena no se encontraba en ese lugar. A pesar de ser las mejores amigas, la joven no confiaba plenamente en su fidelidad y por ese motivo le oculto parte de su plan. Además, la pokémon de fuego no estaba enterada lo que realmente sucedió en la cueva de los reflejos.

—Si Serena está con la oficial Jenny, eso significa que se encuentra a salvo. —Pikachu comenzó a relajarse, entonces tuvo algo en mente—. Fennekin. Voy a salir un rato para investigar la zona. Intentaré buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Ash y Dawn.

El roedor eléctrico se dirigió muy decidido hacia la ventana y, dando un gran salto, cayó en el jardín de atrás gracias a un voluptuoso arbusto.

—Espera, ¡no te vayas! —suplico la pokémon—. Tengo miedo. Por favor, Pikachu, protégeme. —comenzó a llorar sin control alguno—. ¡No me dejes!

Pikachu gracias a sus sensibles oídos logro escuchar el llanto de su querida amiga, entonces decidió regresar velozmente a la habitación. Una vez ahí, se acercó para abrazarla.

—No te preocupes, Fennekin. —dijo con una suave para reconfortarla—. Estaré bien. Te prometo que volveré enseguida.

—No es eso. —contesto ahora un poco más calmada.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Quédate conmigo... —le suplico—. Tengo miedo de estar sola.

—No puedo, Fennekin. Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos. —rompió el abrazo para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la ventana.

Fennekin se desesperó y entonces se le ocurrió revelarle un secreto que ella tenía guardado.

—¡Espera! Tengo algo importante que decirte antes que te vayas.

Pikachu se acercó a ella —¿Ahora qué vas a decirme?

—Yo... —ella respiro hondo y se armó de valor—. ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Te amo, Pikachu!

—¿Pero qué rayos? —Pikachu se quedó en shock, nunca se esperó tal revelación de su amiga. La sorpresa fue tan grande que comenzó a tartamudear—. ¿De-desde cuando ti-tienes estos sentimientos por mí?

El roedor no podía creerse que ella estuviera enamorada de él. Nunca se enteró de sus sentimientos cuando se encontraban juntos con sus amigos o hasta solos. Le parecía atractiva, pero no aún no tenía definido sus sentimientos por ella.

Fennekin esbozo una tierna sonrisa junto con un leve sonrojo y dijo:

—Pues la verdad, Pikachu. Tengo estos sentimientos por ti desde hace algunos meses. Siempre me has apoyado en todo, incluso en los momentos cuando estaba deprimida.

Pikachu se sintió incómodo y opto por la salida fácil, se fue con rapidez hasta la ventana pero sorpresivamente noto que esta se hallaba cerrada. Volteo su vista hacia la zorra de fuego, quien sonrió de forma maliciosa capaz de bajar su defensa.

—Ahora de seguro te preguntaras del porque cerré la ventana, ¿no? Pues lo hice para que no tratarás de escapar ante de escuchar toda mi confesión. —entonces volvió a su tema principal—. Aún recuerdo cuando me salvabas de cualquier peligro. Desde ese momento fuiste mi luz, y luego de eso surgieron mis sentimientos por ti.

El roedor rió nerviosamente —En realidad no lo hice porque sintiera algo por ti. Yo lo hice porque eres mi amiga y era mi deber protegerte.

Pikachu se mantuvo inmóvil como si fuera que estuviera congelado, ni siquiera su amiga Buneary le producía esa sensación intranquila. Ahora no estaba seguro si rechazarla o corresponderla. Trago saliva ante la difícil elección.

—Vamos Pikachu. Estoy esperando tu respuesta. —dijo con voz seductora pasando su esponjosa cola de forma coqueta por el rostro del pokémon.

Pikachu había notado su manera de actuar muy inusual, nunca creyó que podía comportarse así de atrevida. Después de todo, era de Fennekin de quien se hablaba. El olor que desprendía la pokémon lo enloqueció por completo y ni decir de su cola que sentía tan bien tocarlo entre sus pequeñas patas.

—Yo... —no pudo continuar cuando sintió los labios de Fennekin aprisionando los suyos, recorriendo su boca de manera suave. Luego de separarse, los pensamientos de inseguridad del pokémon eléctrico se desbloquearon enseguida.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Pikachu? —le pregunto inocentemente, acostándolo en el piso mientras colocaba su flamante cola de nuevo en su rostro.

—Claro que quiero ser tu pareja. —le respondió, hipnotizado por su aroma—. Tú también me gustas, Fennekin.

Detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación, Serena vio todo lo sucedido y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que parecía terrorífica tras saber que todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

—Al fin nuestros sueños se hacen realidad, querida amiga.

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Hasta ahí sería el prólogo de la historia en cómo se inició toda está locura de parte Serena. Espero que disfruten de cada momento de perversión como amor entre los personajes tanto humanos como pokémon. Quiero agradecer en grande al autor por el permiso de su historia siendo el segundo fanfic que realizó, aunque no lo crean ambas tratan de Amourshipping, solo con la diferencia que este fanfic es de "Pikachu x Fennekin", pero no estaría mal que se uniera Buneary como también Dawn, solo el futuro lo dirá.

 _ **Posdata:**_ _Agradecimiento especial a "Koseik", por regalarme su historia y permitirme darle una continuación encantadora a mis tres parejas favoritas del fandom Pokémon._

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el prefacio!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. Pokémon University

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 1: "Pokémon University"**_

Serena nunca había sido una chica obsesionada y manipuladora con las personas. Antes que hubiera ocurrido todo está locura. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella era una chica amable y bondadosa, pero algo ocurrió en ese lapso de tiempo para que cambiará en lo que es ahora.

Todo eso inició cuando entró a la universidad.

 _"Hace 6 meses"_

Era un nuevo comienzo en la famosa universidad, mundialmente conocida como "Pokémon University". Una prestigiosa institución de suma importancia para todas las regiones del mundo, donde principalmente se especializaba en el estudio de las famosas criaturas llamadas Pokémon. Seres que vivían en armonía con las personas, siendo mascotas de nacimiento y otros salvajes pertenecientes a los bosques, mar y montañas.

Una joven de apenas dieciocho años; piel clara, ojos azules, cabello castaño y largo. Entró a la iniciación luego de haber pasado los exámenes de admisión. Ella lucía con una habitual vestimenta que consistía en una blusa negra de manga corta, falda roja, sombrero rosado y unas zapatillas oscuras.

—Al fin he logrado entrar luego de tanto esfuerzo —se dijo muy entusiasmada, pudo observar como cada estudiante entraba a su respectivo salón. Miró el papel que traía consigo teniendo un semblante nervioso—. ¿Ahora como llegaré? Este lugar es enorme.

—¿Te sucede algo?

La joven se volteó sorprendida, viendo a la chica de aquella voz y descubriendo que era de su misma edad; llevando una cabellera rubia hecha en una coleta, camiseta como falda blanca y un short oscuro por debajo de su falda.

—Ah, bueno, yo... no encuentro... mi salón de clase —le respondió, avergonzada.

—Hum, déjame ver —Serena le mostró el trozo de papel, ella reconoció el lugar con asombro—. ¡Wow! Estás en el mismo salón que yo —se emocionó de repente y tomó las manos de la pelimiel, quien se alteró por el contacto—. ¿Cómo te llamas nueva?

—S-Serena... Serena Gabena. Vengo de la región de Kalos.

—¿Kalos, eh? Qué casualidad, yo vengo de la misma región —dijo toda orgullosa, poniendo intranquila a la joven que aún tenía sus manos entrelazadas—. ¡Perdón por eso! —la soltó—. ¡Je, je, je! Siempre me emociono cuando alguien habla de Kalos —le brindó su mano de forma amistosa—. Es un gusto conocerte, Serena Gabena. Me llamo Korrina. Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

—El gusto es mío, Korrina —unió su mano con la de ella.

Por algún motivo extraño, sentía que las cosas se podrían emocionantes en su primer día.

* * *

Ambas se detuvieron en el salón correspondiente que marcaba el papel, éste se ubicaba en el tercer piso del edificio "A".

—Bien, Serena. ¿Estás lista para entrar? —la animó con entusiasmo.

La pelimiel notó que a pesar de su seguridad y valor, se sentía de la misma forma que ella.

— _"_ _¿Está nerviosa?"_ —dedujo con impresión, nunca se esperó que tuviera esa reacción con lo hiperactiva que era. Y, de forma incómoda, tomó de su mano y le brindo una sonrisa reconfortante—. Entremos, ¿sí?

Korrina se percató de su intención y le sonrío de igual forma. Ambas abrieron la puerta.

Lo primero que vieron fue una pequeña cantidad de personas en el área, aún era temprano para la llegada del profesor. Entrando en silencio fueron a su respectiva carpeta.

Korrina prefería la que estaba cerca de la ventana. Serena por otro lado estaba en dudas de elegir el frente o al final, hasta que decidió sentarse al final, luego de imaginarse lo nerviosa que estaría al ser observada por el resto de la clase.

Ella dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y esperó que las clases empezaran, suspiro calmada, imaginó que nada podría salirle mal en este día.

Cuando llegó la hora, el resto de los alumnos habían entrado a último momento. Serena había notado dos carpetas vacías a su lado derecho e izquierdo, pero decidió no mostrar interés.

De pronto un señor de avanzada entró por la puerta y se posicionó en frente de la pizarra.

—Les doy la bienvenida a esta institución, muchachos. Mi nombre Samuel Oak, pero pueden llamarme sólo como el profesor Oak —se presentó el hombre de avanzada edad, los alumnos hicieron una reverencia en forma de respeto—. Yo me encargaré de enseñarles la historia del origen de los Pokémon y...

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, apareciendo en ella, un chico de piel mestiza, cabello azabache, ojos marrones y unas singulares zetas en ambas mejillas. El muchacho tenía la respiración agitada luego de emprender una carrera hasta acá.

Los alumnos lo vieron con una mirada atónita.

—Perdón por el retraso —se disculpó aquel chico.

—¿Su nombre alumno? —interrogó el profesor Oak.

—Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta —respondió, presentándose a toda la clase.

Serena, por un instante, se quedó observando con curiosidad al nuevo, le resultaba curiosa como si lo hubiera conocido antes. Aunque su mente no lograba recordarlo y prefiero obviarlo.

—Señor Ketchum, tomé asiento junto con la alumna Gabena —le indicó.

Ash sólo obedeció y caminó hasta llegar a aquella carpeta donde vio a la joven pelimiel.

—Es un gusto conocerte, compañera nueva —dio una sonrisa y le brindó su mano en forma de saludo.

—E-el gusto es mío, Ash Ketchum. Me llamo Serena Gabena, de la región de Kalos —sostuvo su mano, entrelazando con la suya. Por un instante su mente recordó a alguien desconocido que le daba también la mano—. ¿Qué fue eso? —pensó confusa tras volver en sí.

—Serena, ¿eh? Es un bonito nombre.

Aquel halago provoco que la chica se sonrojada de forma leve.

—N-no es para tanto —su voz se entrecortó por los nervios.

—¡Es cierto! Tú nombre tiene el significado de la serenidad. ¿Verdad?

Ella se quedó impresionada por cómo Ash sabía el significado de su nombre, mientras éste daba una ligera sonrisa. Pero enseguida ambos escucharon como el profesor Oak torcía apropósito.

—Señor Ketchum y señorita Gabena. ¿Podrían ser tan amables de prestar atención a la clase?

—C-claro/Lo lamento mucho —dijeron Serena y Ash, respectivamente, disculpándose muy avergonzados.

Al cabo que comenzó la clase. Serena estaba en un mar de dudas por aquel recuerdo inesperado. "¿Quién era él?" se preguntó intrigada. Cuando finalizó la clase del primer día, todos los alumnos se retiraron del salón uno por uno.

Serena caminó distraída en el pasillo sosteniendo sus cuadernos.

—¡Aquí estas Serena!

La mencionada lanzó hacia arriba sus cosas, asustada luego de ese grito inesperado.

—K-Korrina. No me asustes de esa manera —decía con los ojos llorosos.

Ella rió apenada —Lo siento, Sere.

—¿Sere? ¿Me pusiste un diminutivo? —preguntó impresionada, recogiendo sus cosas con la ayuda de la joven.

—Pues, decidí ponerte ese diminutivo como una muestra de mi amistad contigo —dijo toda sonriente—. ¿No puedo?

Serena abrió los ojos —¿Amistad? ¿Acaso me consideras tu amiga?

—Claro. Fuiste la primera en darme valor cuando sentía muchos nervios de entrar al salón en mi primer día.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Y dime Sere —Korrina chocó su brazo con el hombro de la pelimiel. Viéndola con picardía—. Sé sincera. ¿Te has quedado fechada por el chico de las zetas?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡C-claro que no! —respondió con rapidez, volteando su cara a otro lado—. Sólo me ha saludaba por amabilidad, nada más. Sería ridículo enamorarse a primera vista como en las películas o novelas románticas.

—Buen punto. Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿qué número de cuarto te ha tocado? —le mostró su propio trozo de papel—. El mío es el 28.

—Ahora que lo dices... —también sacó el papel de su bolsillo—. El mío es el 16.

La rubia suspiró decaída —Ah, qué lástima. No nos tocó juntas.

—¿Como que juntas? ¿No son habitaciones para uno solo?

—No me digas que aún no has leído el folleto de la institución —Serena lo negó apenada, enseguida Korrina decidió explicarle— Entonces, déjame explicarte sobre eso. Cada habitación está conformada para dos alumnos en general.

—O sea, mi compañero puede ser un chico —mostró un poco de pánico—. Debí haberme leído ese folleto antes de ingresar a esta universidad.

—Sere, aún falta que te explique sobre las normas de las habitaciones. Hay dos clases de edificios para las residencias de los estudiantes; la "A" conformada por chicos y la "B" conformada por chicas. De esa forma, estamos tranquilas de que nuestros compañeros de cuarto sean siempre de nuestro mismo género.

—Gracias por la explicación, Korrina —respiró tranquila—. Eso significa que mi compañero va a ser una chica, aunque... —se tensó un poco—. Sigo nerviosa por la clase de compañera que viviré hasta mi graduación.

—Estamos igual amiga. Tampoco estoy segura sobre la clase de persona que será mi compañera de cuarto —Korrina comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos al sentir un escalofrió recorriendo por su cuerpo.

—Lo podemos saber si vamos a la residencia "B".

—Tienes razón, Sere. Entonces, ¡en marcha! —de sorpresa tomó de nuevo su mano.

—¡C-claro!

 **"En otra parte de la universidad"**

El chico de Kanto conocido como Ash se encontró paseándose por la residencia "A", mirando en cada puerta, el número correcto de su habitación. Cada minuto que recorría por las escaleras, lo cansaba más, por el simple hecho de que el edificio era de 10 pisos como máximo. Al llegar al noveno piso, logró encontrar al fin su habitación correcta.

—Al fin... lo encontré... —dijo de manera entrecortada producto del cansancio—. ¡Bien! Es momento de conocer a mi compañero de cuarto.

Comenzó a tocar la puerta tres veces seguidas, esperando la respuesta de adentro.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó aquella persona, que observaba por el agujero de la puerta.

—Soy tu compañero de cuarto. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y...

La puerta se abrió enseguida.

—Puedes pasar.

Al entrar, se detuvo tras mirar con mucha atención el área de la habitación. Había dos camas separadas por diferentes lados, dos armarios, dos ventanas con una agradable vista de la zona, un televisor plasma de 40 pulgadas con cable incluido, y por último una puerta que resultó ser el baño.

—¡Wow, es increíble!

—¿Increíble, dices? Como se nota que es la primera vez que ingresas a una universidad de buena clase —dijo con gracia aquel chico de cabello castaño—. Cierto. Todavía no te digo mi nombre. Me llamo Gary Oak, soy de pueblo Paleta, de la región de Kanto.

—¡Yo también soy de pueblo Paleta! Eso significa que eres de mi misma región —Ash se emocionó bastante al encontrar a un compatriota, pero de repente se le vino una duda—. Un momento... ¿Oak? Siento que he escuchado ese apellido antes, pero, no lo recuerdo.

—No te preocupes, Ash. Es una costumbre que me lo digan a cada rato —levanto sus manos hasta arriba mientras, suspirando—. De seguro habrás conocido a mi abuelo, el grandioso y famoso profesor de los Pokémon, el profesor Oak.

—¡Ah, claro! Con razón se me hacía conocido ese apellido —chocó su puño contra su mano, pero luego se impresionó—. ¡Eso significa que eres su nieto!

—¿Eh? Ya te había dicho que el profesor Oak era mi abuelo, y es fácil deducir que sea su nieto. Pero cambiando el tema sobre mi familia, ¿qué me cuentas de ti?

—¿Ah, yo? En realidad, no tengo mucho que explicar sobre mi familia —se rascó apenado.

—No me refiero sobre tu familia, Ashly boy. Estoy preguntando sobre tu vida y el motivo en que te encuentres en esta universidad.

—Sobre mí, pues he viajado por diferentes regiones desde los diez años, investigando sus diferentes culturas sobre los Pokémon. Hasta que un día recibí una carta de aceptación de esta famosa universidad, y ahora me ves aquí —terminó de relatar, pero en unos segundos reacciona alterado—. Espera, me acabas de llamar "Ashly boy".

— _"_ _Este chico es_ _tan_ _lento como un Regigigas_ _"_ —pensó con una gota en la cabeza—. Es un apodo que te puse como muestra de nuestra... ¿amistad?

—Ya veo. Pero no me llames de esa forma cuando estemos afuera de la habitación.

—Lo que tú digas, Ashly boy. Sólo lo diré cuando estemos solos. Por cierto... ¿Tus cosas personales se encuentran en tu cama?

—¿Mis cosas? —dirigió sus ojos cafés en la casa para verificar una caja grande—. ¡Rayos! ¡Me olvidé de abrir mis cosas!

—¿Ocurre algo?

Cuando Ash rompió la etiqueta de la caja empezó a buscar tirado su ropa al suelo.

—¡Te encontré!

El chico sujetó entre sus manos a un roedor amarillo, que estaba inconsciente debido a la falta de aire. Intentó hallar una forma de despertarlo; lo primero fue mojándolo pero no funcionó, y lo segundo fue tapar sus fosas nasales y tampoco fue un éxito. Hasta que llegó a una última conclusión.

—Si esto no funciona, tendré que hacer respiración boca a boca —en su mano derecha sostenía una botella que no era un medicamento o alcohol, sino que se trataba de kétchup.

El roedor comenzó a mover sus orejas, olfateando aquella sensación agradable. Al cabo de un rato, abrió los ojos de golpe, quitándole la botella.

—Menos mal que sigues vivo, Pikachu —se agachó a su altura, pero se fijó su cara molesta.

De improvisto, recibió una fuerte carga eléctrica que lo hizo caer al suelo chamuscado.

—Te lo mereces por haberme dejado encerrado en esa estrecha caja por más de tres horas —el Pokémon eléctrico se subió a la cama para probar el contenido de la botella—. Ah, qué delicia. Nunca me voy a cansar de probarlo cada día de mi vida.

—Ese Pikachu, nunca me perdona por mis errores —se sacudió para quitarse el polvo.

—Vaya, es un Pikachu. Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre traerlo en una caja si la universidad lo permite?

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo malo es que Pikachu nunca le ha encantado estar adentro de su pokébola.

Eso impresionó al joven Oak —Nunca he visto esa clase de comportamiento en un Pokémon. Al parecer cada uno tiene diferentes formas de expresarse con nosotros.

Después de lo ocurrido con el Pokémon eléctrico. Ash empezó a recoger sus cosas, colocándolo en su armario de manera correcta; polos, casacas, pantalones, medias de diferente colores, y por último su ropa interior, que su propia madre siempre le aconsejó para cambiarse todos los días.

—Al fin he acabado de arreglar mis cosas —secó su sudor con una toalla que le entregó Gary, mientras su Pokémon estuvo echado en la cama durmiendo apegado con la botella de manera graciosa—. Nunca se va a despegar de esa botella hasta que se acabé por completo.

—Tienes razón. Ese Pokémon vive con adición por esa sustancia rojiza —habló su compañero de cuarto, tocando su mentón—. ¿Desde cuándo vive obsesionado con el kétchup?

—Pues, recuerdo que eso ocurrió cuando apenas era un pequeño Pichu —respondió, acariciando la cabeza del roedor—. Pero no me importa su obsesión por el kétchup, igual es mi mejor amigo.

—Que interesante relación tienen ambos, es como una clase de unión fraternal —sonrió divertido—. Estoy seguro que te divertidas en la universidad, en especial con las chicas que deben ser unas hermosuras.

Para Ash había sido una sensación agradable en su primer día, conociendo a su primer amigo en la universidad. No cabía duda que con el pasar del tiempo, las cosas serían maravillosas tanto en su carrera estudiantil como su relación con otras personas.

 **"En la residencia B"**

Tanto Serena como Korrina estuvieron en frente a la puerta con el número 28 en el centro.

—¿Hasta cuándo estaremos en esta posición, Korrina? —habló Serena en un tono aburrido—. Hemos estado viendo esa puerta desde hace diez minutos.

—Lo sé. Pero aún me siento nerviosa por conocer a mi compañera de cuarto.

—No te preocupes, Korrina. Eres una chica muy fuerte. Estoy segura que puedes afrontar tus miedos —le dio una mirada llena de confianza.

—De acuerdo, Sere. Lo voy a hacer.

Korrina con decisión tocó la puerta para enseguida abrirse, pero antes de entrar, miró por una vez más a su amiga de ojos zafiros.

—Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda —y entró a la habitación.

Serena dio un suspiro tranquilo y volteó con dirección a las escaleras, bajó dos pisos, dando una caminata lenta hacia cada puerta hasta que llego a su destino. La habitación número 16. Sin embargo, ella se mostró calmada y llena de valor tan sólo era en el exterior, puesto que en realidad se sentía igual a Korrina. Su valentía le comenzó a fallar, y un claro ejemplo era el sudor en sus manos junto con la agitación de su cuerpo.

— _"_ _¡Vamos Serena, toca la puerta! No es tan difícil hacerlo pero, pero... ¡estoy muy nerviosa! Y si mi compañera resulta ser alguien muy violenta o grosera. ¿Qué hare entonces?"_ —imaginó muchos escenarios negativos, pero se golpeó de manera leve sus mejillas. No era momento de acobardarse—. Bien, ¡lo haré!

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, su futura compañera se le adelantó.

—Si eres mi compañera de cuarto. Puedes entrar, la puerta está abierta —aquella voz era tan melodiosa y tranquila, eso alivio a la pelimiel.

—No parece ser una chica violenta, ni menos grosera. Menos mal.

Al entrar, Serena observó admirada el gran diseño que había en la habitación. Entonces intentó buscar a su compañera de cuarto, que se encontró sentada en su cama.

La apariencia de la muchacha era de piel clara como la porcelana, sus ojos de color verde parecido al jade, y su cabellera fue rubia y larga. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que demostró pureza en su interior. Aquella chica estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro, que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la oriunda de Kalos que había entrado.

—Ah, disculpa —Serena iintentó llamar su atención de alguna forma.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó, sin despegar su vista del libro—. Ahora me encuentro ocupada con mis deberes para la universidad.

—Bueno, yo solo me preguntaba si podrías decirme tu nombre.

—Lillie... Vengo de la región de Alola.

—¿Alola, eh? He oído que es un lugar tropical y muy visitado por los turistas de varias regiones —estuvo decidida en tener una agradable presencia sobre la muchacha—. Es un gusto conocerte, Lillie. Mi nombre es Serena Gabena, y soy de la región de Kalos.

—¿Kalos? Ahora que lo mencionas, según he leído en un libro de historia, aquella región vivió en una guerra hace tres mil años provocando sufrimiento entre humanos y Pokémon por igual. La única opción que tenían para acabar con la guerra fue creando una máquina de destrucción masiva, que provoco la matanza de ambas partes, pero al final lograron aquella paz que tanto buscaban. En conclusión, la región de Kalos fue la causante en promover la violencia en el mundo —relató la joven.

Serena se quedó muda o tal vez no supo cómo expresarse ante lo dicho.

— _"_ _¿Qué debo hacer en una situación así?"_ —buscó una respuesta coherente—. Interesante historia.

La atmósfera se volvió pesada en la habitación. El silencio incomodó a la oriunda de Kalos mientras su compañera de cuarto continuó leyendo.

—No vas a desempacar tus cosas, Serena —Lillie cerró su libro, y pasó a ver la cama de la chica.

Serena entendió su mensaje y miro el mismo lugar, para su sorpresa había una caja encima de su cama. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió con prisa hasta su cama. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue abrirla, luego de hacerlo, observó con atención sus cosas correspondientes junto con una Poké Ball.

—Puedes colocar tu ropa en ese armario. Además, puedes colocar tus objetos valiosos en la parte de arriba que viene asegurada con una llave —la de ojos esmeraldas se encargó de indicarle lo necesario.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Lillie —agradeció, mientras sostenía su pokébola—. ¡Sal, amiga!

En el momento en que la esfera fue lanzada, un destello surgió en la habitación, saliendo un zorro de color rojizo. Lillie cuando lo vio, entró en pánico, retrocediendo para atrás hasta el fondo de una pared. Extrañando a Serena junto a su Pokémon.

—¿Sucede algo, Lillie?

—¡T-t-t-t-tú tienes un Pokémon! —tartamudeo muy nerviosa, señalando a la criatura.

—¡¿Ah?! Pues sí. Ella es mi compañera, Fennekin —lo presentó con normalidad, pero su compañera se quedó en su lugar sin moverse a lo absoluto. No tardó mucho en entender lo que le ocurría—. Lillie. ¿Acaso tienes "pokéfobia"?

Se levantó de prisa —Y-yo no tengo fobia los Pokémon —pero cuando vio al Pokémon de fuego acercarse, provocó que de nuevo retrocediera, pero en un descuido cayó al piso.

Serena cayó en cuenta que era una excusa para ocultar su miedo. En eso tomó a su compañera entre sus brazos y decidió regresarlo de vuelta a su pokébola.

—Lamento que hayas visto mi comportamiento de hace rato —dijo la de cabello rubio con un rubor por la escena vergonzosa que protagonizó.

Ella sólo agito sus manos —No te preocupes por eso. En realidad fue mi culpa por liberar a mi Pokémon sin avisarte.

Lillie camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta principal y abrirla.

—Si no te molesta, saldré un rato afuera por un poco de aire —y salió de inmediato.

Cuando ella se retiró, Serena cayó rendida en su cama. Hoy fue un día tan agitado luego de ingresar a la universidad. No obstante, dio una ligera sonrisa y observó el techo.

—Este es el comienzo de mi sueño y mi vida social —alzó su mano derecha formándolo un puño—. ¡Lograré convertirme en la mejor artista Pokémon de la historia!

Continuará...

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Aquí se he explicado el inicio de la historia de Serena, donde ocurrirán hechos muy importantes con varios personajes que cambiaran sus vidas por completo.

Mostrando una clara resolución en los diálogos de sus personajes, diría que estoy aprendiendo cada vez más. Pero todavía me falta mejorar mucho más.

Aclarando unos pequeños detalles en el fanfic. La historia va a incluir a personajes de Kanto hasta Alola. Este motivo especial lo dedique por ser mi primer fanfic del 2017, por eso traigo personajes de la región nueva.

Pero antes, vengo a avisar a los lectores o visitantes que lo ven. Pues como sabrán, es una historia de Amourshipping, aunque habrá muchas cosas que sucederán como sorpresas y sufrimientos entre los personajes. Por ese motivo coloque romance y drama. Esto lo digo para evitar quejas en el futuro sobre sus personajes favoritos.

Un dato curioso es que me emocione demasiado al colocar a Lillie en el primer capítulo, porque además de ser Amour también soy Aurelia.

Hasta acá termina mi introducción de está fabulosa historia, que estoy seguro que muchos lo disfrutarán en grande por su contenido, no por algo está en rango "M".

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	3. Tormento en el Segundo Día

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 2: "Tormento en el Segundo Día"**_

 _Cerca de un pueblo de nombre desconocido, se ubicada un hermoso prado lleno de flores de distintos colores, en medio de ella, una pequeña niña de seis año aproximados se encontraba recostada en el campo floral emitiendo pequeños sollozos._

 _La pequeña de melena castaña claro se lamentaba de algo en particular, y eso la llevo a las lágrimas por un largo rato._

— _¿Por qué lloras?_

 _La niña se alarmó ante aquella voz, y rápidamente comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas para eliminar la evidencia de su llanto. Cuando asomó su cabeza en aquel intruso pudo mirar que se trataba de un niño de su misma edad._

— _¿Te sucede algo, niña? —volvió a preguntar ahora más curioso._

— _No... No me ocurre nada —dijo con voz agotada, deseando que se fuera para dejarla de nuevo con su soledad._

— _¿Estás segura? Podría jurar que..._

— _¡Te he dicho que estoy bien! —alzó la voz llena de furia y dolor. No pudo controlar la emoción negativa que sentía en su pequeño corazón, volviendo a quebrar en llanto—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Quiero estar sola!_

 _Estaba vulnerable a ese sufrimiento, llorando en frente de aquel chico, que aún no se marchaba de ahí. El viento daba soplidos muy leves en ambos menores, dando un enfoque de tristeza y melancolía. Sólo se escuchaba el llanto de la pequeña en toda la zona, de pronto el chico apretó sus manos decidido a acercarse._

— _¡Te dije que te lar...!_

 _Su voz se detuvo, abruptamente, abriendo sus ojos tras presenciar la acción del niño. La estaba abrazando de forma inesperada, provocando que sus lágrimas cesaran enseguida mientras sentía la calidez de su cuerpo con el suyo._

 _El niño finalizó el abrazo y tomó distancia, sonriéndole._

— _¡Qué bien! Ya has dejado de llorar —_ _comenzó a festejar, sonrojando a la pequeña, luego se le acercó para verle sus ojos zafiros—. Ahora que ya estás un poco calmada, ¿puedes decirme por qué llorabas?_

— _Yo... Yo... —estaba dudando en revelarle su agonía. ¿Por qué debería decírselo a un extraño sobre sus problemas personales? Apretó sus delicadas manos tratando de reprimir su dolor, luego respiró hondo y le contestó—. Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo._

— _Entiendo —captó enseguida su motivo, para luego dar una pequeña risita ofreciéndole su mano—. Sera mejor que te levantes ahora, o sino podría pescar un resfriado._

 _La pequeña por alguna extraña razón no sintió desconfianza o malas intenciones en el muchacho, y tomó de su mano. Acto seguido el chico la impulsó y el cuerpo de la niña cayó justo sobre su pecho, por un instante pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, totalmente avergonzada, ella se alejó con la respiración muy agitada._

 _El muchacho la vio extraña debido a esa reacción._

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó muy inocente._

— _Sí. Estoy bien —colocó su mano derecha en su pecho, observando al causante de sus nervios, pero también sintió tranquilidad en su interior llegando al punto de ser ella misma. Sonrió de forma inconsciente, adornando un rostro lleno de vida. Sin embargo recordó un pequeño asunto que debía atender—. Lo siento, pero debo marcharme a mi casa._

— _Voy contigo —se ofreció, notando el atardecer entre las montañas, además de los Pokémon salvajes que rondaban en busca de presas._

— _Sígueme._

 _Sin tener opciones para negarse. La pequeña emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar junto con el extraño muchacho._

— _Ahora que lo recuerdo... Todavía no nos hemos presentado —mencionó con simpleza a la vez que caminaba, queriendo charlar con la niña._

— _Me llamo Serena... Serena Gabena... —se tensó por revelarle su nombre al muchacho, que, por alguna extraña razón, se había adentrado en su vida. Llegando a pensar que fue obra del mismo destino._

— _Conque te llamas Serena ¿eh? Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es..._

 _La imagen del niño empezó a desaparecer por completo, volviéndose todo oscuro._

 **¡Riiiiing!**

Serena abrió los ojos con pesadez y su cabello se encontró todo alborotado. Se percató que el molesto ruido provenía de su despertador, que enseguida lo desactivo, luego estiró los brazos y liberó un pequeño bostezo. Una vez que se desprendió de las sábanas, mostró su típico pijama; que consistía en un short corto de color rosado y una casaca morada con adornos de corazón.

En el momento que puso uno de sus pies en el piso, noto la ausencia de su compañera de cuarto, quien no se encontraba en la cama de al lado.

—Ah, Lillie. ¿Estás aquí? —tocó la puerta de baño y no hubo rastro de la joven de cabello rubio. De pronto empezó a sudar pálida y corrió de prisa hasta su despertador, llevándose una grata sorpresa—. ¡Aaaaaah, son las 7:54 a.m.! ¡Oh no! Tengo seis minutos para llegar a mi primera clase.

Y como si Giratina se llevara su alma al Mundo Distorsión. La joven pelimiel corrió apurada a su armario, desvistiéndose en el camino y mostrando su escultural cuerpo, puesto que en casos normales ella siempre se cambiaba dentro del baño. Se vistió con las prendas que encontró primero, porque la misma Serena preferiría usar ropa que combine con su estilo en la moda. Lamentablemente, la tardanza le quitó el tiempo necesario para elegir.

Sólo faltando tres minutos. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con brusquedad, y salió disparada hacia las escaleras llevando consigo un trozo de pan en la boca. Agradecía que nadie estuviera presente en su recorrido, pues al estar llevando puesto una falda algo corta, y corriendo como una loca, producía que su prenda íntima estuviera expuesta.

Había llegado a su destino y enseguida dio varias ojeadas a la hoja tratando de encontrar su dichoso salón, mas no se percató de un problema en particular. No conocía todas las áreas del plantel. Cayó de rodillas, derrotada, y cerró los ojos apretando aquel papel con fuerza.

—¡Korrina! ¡¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito?!

—Me hablabas... —la joven de cabellera rubia miró extrañada el comportamiento de su amiga, y sin querer comenzó a bostezar—. ¿Qué sucede, Sere? ¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte?

—Encima lo preguntas. ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora son? —dijo muy alterada.

—Claro. Son las 8:00 a.m. —le respondió, estirando los brazos—. ¿Qué ocurre a esa hora?

Serena no pudo entender su tranquilidad, o más bien no comprendió a su amiga.

—¿Acaso no sabes que tenemos clases a esa hora?

—Ah… te refieres a las clases de la mañana. Yo ahora no tengo clases hasta llegado la tarde —rascó un poco su cabeza, girando sus ojos verdes hacia otro lado—. Espera, espera. Sere... ¿Qué profesión has decidido estudiar aquí?

—Artista Pokémon —contestó, pero se extrañó mucho cuando ella lanzó una sonora carcajada—. ¿Qué ocurre, Korrina? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—De eso hablo, Sere. Aún no entiendes el motivo. ¡Vamos! Es algo pequeño e insignificante la respuesta —decidió responderle al no escucharla hablar—. Lo que trato de decirte es que ambas tenemos diferentes horarios. O sea, tú y yo, no compartimos la misma profesión. ¿Lo captas?

—¡Eeeeeeh! Entonces, ¿qué estudias tú?

Korrina soltó una pequeña risita, muy orgullosa por su pregunta.

—Yo estoy preparándome para convertirme en un Líder de Gimnasio en Kalos. ¿No es grandioso, Sere? —dijo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba unos puños y patadas en el aire—. Sueño en volverme una que se especialice en el tipo lucha. ¡Algún día lo cumpliré! ¡Je! Después de todo se lo prometí a mi abuelo antes de partir.

—¡Wow! Eso es increíble, Korri... ¡Espera! No tengo tiempo que perder —de nuevo exaltada, le entregó el papel—. Korrina, necesito que me lleves a mi salón.

—Claro. Por aquí es dónde debes ir, Sere. Sólo debes ir por la derecha y cruzar el pasillo de al fondo. ¡Bien, sígueme!

* * *

Ash recién se había levantado de su profundo sueño, y lo primero que vio fue la compañía de su Pokémon que dormía a su lado. Hoy no tenía clases, no hasta el día siguiente.

Lo primero que decidió hacer fue ir a la cafetería en busca de comida.

Llegó a su ropero y sacó su ropa habitual, pasando a vestirse adecuadamente. Una vez hecho eso, notó que su compañero amarillo por fin había despertado.

—Oye, Pikachu, ¿quieres comer algo en la cafetería o prefieres quedarte?

El roedor eléctrico dio un salto en la cama y término en el hombro de su entrenador.

—Para nada. Sabes que detesto los lugares solitarios —dijo, comenzando a frotar sus patas en su cara mientras daba un bostezo.

Ash se colocó su gorra y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Eso significa que comeremos juntos, amigo —y salió de ahí, corriendo con prisa de la residencia—. Cierto. Espero que en la cafetería admitan a los Pokémon.

Pikachu, con una venita en la sien, soltó una fuerte descarga de eléctrica en todo el cuerpo del muchacho, cayendo al piso, totalmente carbonizado.

—¡Y te olvidas de algo tan importante, tonto! —lo regañó y se cruzó ambas patas—. En serio nunca voy a comprender el comportamiento de los humanos sobre sus responsabilidades.

Ash se levantó y miró de mala gana al Pokémon. A pesar de ser buenos amigos de hace un buen tiempo, nunca soportaba su personalidad engreída y arrogante, incluso hubiera querido que su naturaleza fuera amable.

—Sabes algo, Pikachu, si no cambiar un poco tu actitud jamás podrás tener una pareja —en eso pudo notar que su amigo sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, y esto no se debía a su energía natural. Ash sonrió ante eso—. Parece que aún no olvidas a esa Pokémon. Bueno, es normal luego de no verla hace años.

El Pokémon no dijo nada, y el chico decidió solucionar ese pequeño problema.

—¡Oye, Pikachu! En caso de que no te dejen entrar a la cafetería, yo puedo ingeniarme en llevarte de algún modo. Ahora tú decides venir conmigo o no.

De improvisto observó como el Pokémon volvía a subirse en su hombro, pero no le dirigió la ninguna palabra. Ash supuso que le hacía la ley de hielo luego de su broma.

Y así emprendió de nuevo su andar hacia la cafetería.

* * *

Serena lució agotada y su cabello un poco desordenado, en cambio Korrina lucía normal y sin ningún cansancio. Ambas estuvieron viendo el salón correcto de la pelimiel.

—Ahora entiendo por qué deseas volverte una líder de tipo lucha —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras arreglar un poco su cabello.

—Eso no es nada, Sere. Incluso puedo correr una maratón sin llegar cansarme —respondió golpeando orgullosa su pecho, Serena tuvo una cara pálida al imaginarlo.

 **¡A eso le llamas una buena exhibición, novata! ¡Con esa coreografía deberías convertirte en un miembro del circo, porque me has causado mucha gracia!**

Serena tuvo un pavor enorme por el grito en el interior de su salón, y ni hablar de Korrina que su cuerpo le comenzó a temblar.

—Bueno Sere, te dejo con tu nuevo profesor. ¡Nos vemos luego! —y se marchó a toda prisa, dejando sola a la de cabello castaño.

Serena tomó un poco de aire y guió su mano en la puerta para deslizarla, pero se detuvo en último momento.

— _Calma Serena. Calma_ —murmuró bajo, queriendo encontrar algo de valor, siéndole imposible por su respiración agitada al punto de sentirse asfixiada—. _Y si tal vez falto por este día. ¡No, no, no! No puedo hacer eso, sería muy grave. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

 **La persona que esté en la puerta, será mejor que entre o que se retire de aquí. Hace perder tiempo importante a mi clase.**

No tenía más opción que entrar, y rezar al mismo Arceus para que tuviera compasión de ella. Deslizando la puerta, ingresó con pasos temerosos ante la vista de todas las alumnas sentadas en su carpeta, ninguna cara desconocida para su mala suerte. En eso pudo divisar la voz que la llamó, siendo una mujer de avanzada edad pero de buena clase.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres jovencita? —preguntó con un rostro penetrante e intimidante.

—Ah, yo... soy...

—¡Hable de forma clara! ¡Desteto tener una conversación con una jovencita que tiene falta de confianza! —habló demandante, causando más nervios en Serena—. Ahora lo volveré a repetir por última vez. ¿Quién eres?

—Yo... —apretó un poco sus manos y cerró los ojos por unos momentos—. ¡Soy Serena Gabena, y he venido para las clases de Artista Pokémon!

Lo único que consiguió al gritar a todo pulmón, fueron las risas y burlas de todas las alumnas presentes, sintiéndose incómoda y avergonzada.

—¡Silencio! Así que eres la alumna que falta en mi lista —comenzó a verla detenidamente—. Y se puede saber el motivo de su retraso, señorita Serena. ¿Acaso no sabe qué hora son en este preciso momento?

—Tuve algunos problemas en localizar mi salón y...

—No me interesa escuchar su pobre excusa, señorita Serena —arqueó una de sus cejas, observándola—. Lo que he preguntado es la hora. En esta institución, las excusas son el peor error que un novato como usted puede cometer.

—Lo siento mucho, le juro que...

—No me interesa sus disculpas, señorita Serena, por esta vez la dejaré pasar a mi clase —y la mujer se puso a caminar hasta su mesa—. Pero a la próxima vez que usted llegue tarde, la dejaré parada en el salón, sosteniendo dos baldes con agua sobre sus hombros.

Tragó duro ahora sabiendo las consecuencias, y prometiéndose a no volver a quedarse dormida. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un asiento vacío, y cuando lo encontró, cerca de una alumna de cabellera azul corto y ojos de color escarlata.

—Conque eres Serena Gabena ¿eh? —dijo con voz algo interesada—. Tuviste suerte que la profesora Palermo estuviera de buen humor, gracias a la actuación penosa de esa alumna que ni su nombre conozco.

—¿Por qué motivo me lo dices? —alzó una ceja, intrigada.

—¿Motivo? Hum... podría ser que tuviera un interés repentino hacia a ti —luego se volteó para ver la clase—. Por alguna razón siento que podrías convertirte en una digna rival, o tal vez que me estoy ilusionando demasiado.

Serena ocultó su enojo por esas últimas palabras. No obstante, aquella joven sonrió victoriosa por hacerla caer en su provocación.

—Tampoco deberías tomarte en serio mis palabras, Se-re-na —continuó con su mofa—. Después de todo, el 70% de la mayoría no podría cumplir su sueño de volverse una famosa artista. Tal vez suene doloroso, pero es la cruda verdad.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me dices esto?

Cuando ella se volteó a verla, Serena pudo ver su expresión retadora.

—Mi nombre es Miette, y la razón por el cual te lo digo es muy simple. Yo misma me encargaré de eliminar a toda la competencia como tú.

Desde ese momento Serena supo que habría un muro grande que le impediría cumplir con su ansiado sueño, y ese muro era aquella chica llamada Miette.

Nunca creyó que encontraría un duro rival en su segundo día en Pokémon University.

* * *

Luego que Ash y Pikachu visitaran la cafetería, ambos estuvieron paseando por la zona central del instituto. El muchacho de ojos cafés estuvo agradecido que se permitiera el ingreso de su Pokémon, mientras éste caminaba por su cuenta.

—¿Ahora que deberíamos hacer, Pikachu?

El roedor eléctrico alzó las orejas por esa tonta pregunta.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé por qué me lo dices a mí, olvidas que soy un Pokémon —suspiró—. Deberías hacer tu propia vida, Ash. Hasta incluso me das algo de pena.

El entrenador no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que habló su compañero, prefiriendo mejor omitirlo. Esa era la ventaja de un Pokémon hacia un humano, no poder entender sus propias opiniones.

Ash estuvo tan sumergido en su mente que no pudo darse cuenta de la persona que estaba pasando por su mismo lado, provocando que chocaran entre sí, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, idiota?! —se quejó la joven afectada debido a la imprudencia del chico de tez morena, levantándose y recogiendo su libro.

Ash iba a responderle amablemente con una disculpa, pero tras escucharla, decidió encararla por el insulto.

—¡Quién te crees para hablarme así, mocosa maleducada! Primero deberías aprender buenos morales antes de responder a alguien que apenas conoces —dijo con el mismo tono de voz que la muchacha.

—¡A quien llamas mocosa! —frunció el ceño, ahora más enojada—. Para que te lo sepas, yo si tengo buenos morales desde que era una niña. Sólo que no me gusta decirlo a personas imprudentes y cabezas huecas como tú.

—¿Qué dijiste? —el chico se le acercó, fastidiado.

—Aparte de imprudente y cabeza hueca, también eres sordo —igualmente ella se le acercó sin temor alguno.

De improvisto Pikachu apareció en el hombro de su entrenador, alarmando a la joven.

—¿Qué sucede, Ash? —preguntó inquieto, pero luego observó a la chica—. Hola, humana.

A aquella joven se le empezó a erizar la piel y respirar con algo de dificultad. Eso llamó mucho la atención de Ash y Pikachu.

—E-es un un Po-Po-ké-ké-moooon... —y acto seguido sufrió un desmayo, por suerte Ash pudo atraparla, sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo entre sus manos, evitando que sufriera daño alguno por esa recaída tan repentina.

—Oye, mocosa, ¿qué te sucede? —comenzó a agitarla sin lograr que reaccionada—. Encima de que me insultas, ahora yo tengo que ayudarte.

Ash, cargando en su espalda a la joven durmiente, tuvo que idearse con algún plan para evitar confusión en la gente, o sino pensarían que él lo provocó.

—¡Maldición! No tengo de otra que llevarla a ese lugar —y entonces emprendió su camino junto a Pikachu, quien llevaba el libro de la chica entre sus patas delanteras.

* * *

En un aeropuerto de la ciudad, una joven proveniente de una región lejana, caminaba entre los pasillos del establecimiento hasta llegar a la entrada principal, pero no andaba sola, a su lado un pequeño pingüino azul la ayudaba con parte de su equipaje. Luego de salir, ambos quedaron deslumbrados por el bello paisaje.

—¿No es un excelente lugar para nosotros, Piplup?

El Pokémon asintió con la cabeza, y la joven sonrió entusiasta.

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo —dijo, sacando una antigua foto de su bolsillo, en ella, dos niños sonreían muy abrazados—. Estoy emocionada por volverte a ver, mi querido Ash.

Continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Al fin he logrado actualizar con la historia, chicos. Lamento mucho la demora, pero estuve ocupado con otros fanfics y me tardé demasiado. Todavía no tengo idea de cuándo haré el siguiente capítulo, no obstante, prometo no tárdame demasiado.

La historia comienzo a formarse de a poco, y de los personajes también. Y claro, he cambiado algunas cosas relacionadas con el anime mismo, un ejemplo: las personalidades. Ahora Serena tendrá una dura lucha por conseguir su sueño, mientras Ash, éste comienza a relacionarse con otras personas junto con el pequeño Pikachu.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	4. Encuentros Casuales

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 ** _Capítulo 3: "Encuentros Casuales"_**

—¿...Dónde estoy?

Abriendo los ojos con pesadez, la joven de cabellera rubia miraba en todo su alrededor, dándose con la sorpresa que se encontraba en el interior de una habitación. Pero el detalle más importante fue que no se hallaba en la suya.

—Oh, al fin despiertas dormilona —Ash entró por la puerta principal trayendo consigo una bolsa con alimentos en su interior, para luego dejarlos en la mesa más cercana. De repente sintió el fuerte impacto de una almohada que cayó directo a su rostro—. ¡¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios me lanzaste ese almohadazo?!

—Encima lo preguntas, ¡pervertido! —exclamó enojada, apretando con fiereza los dientes.

—¿Ahora por qué de repente me llamas pervertido?

—Claro, me llevaste hasta tu habitación con fines desagradables. Eres de lo peor —su piel se volvió más pálida de lo usual, comenzando a temblar—. ¿Acaso estás pensando en... v-violarme?

—E-espera... ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! —el joven se exaltó por tal declaración.

Sin esperar a su respuesta, la joven de ojos esmeraldas comenzó a gritar por ayuda, causando que Ash se alarmada de inmediato. Debido a sus nervios, se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella, y, sin pensarlo, tapó su boca con su mano derecha mientras la otra sujetaba su cuerpo que hacía fuerza con tal de liberarse.

—Lillie, puedes dejar de golpearme. No he tenido intenciones malas sobre ti. Créeme. Además, la razón por el cuál te traje hasta mi habitación, fue para no dejarte tirada en el suelo cuando te desmayaste extrañamente.

De improvisto, Lillie detuvo sus golpes, observando intrigada al chico que se mantuvo confuso por la mirada atónita de la oriunda de Alola.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

—¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? —masculló.

—¿Qué? Perdón, no escuche lo que dijiste, podrías repetirlo de vuelta.

—¡¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre, pervertido?! —se alteró de inmediato. El joven Ketchum sintió un frío recorrer por todo su cuerpo luego de notar su mirada asesina—. Habla de una buena vez, idiota. ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

El joven de tez morena se rascó la cabeza, respondiéndole con pereza.

—Es fácil saber tu nombre si lo tienes colocado en la entrada de tu libro. Pero al menos deberías ser un poco considerada en llamarme amablemente, rubia hueca —dio una sonrisa burlona, provocando la irritación en el rostro de Lillie.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota?! —la vena de su frente salió a relucir, encontrándose más furiosa que un Primeape.

—Lo que escuchaste, rubia hueca —contestó con una voz frívola—. Si quieres que te respete, entonces respétame primero. Comenzando en llamarme por mi nombre.

Lillie quedó shockeada ante lo dicho, definitivamente supo que este chico era insistente.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de algo importante, "genio"? —tras no escuchar la respuesta del azabache. Ella solo infló las mejillas, fastidiada—. Se nota que eres un completo idiota. Cómo quieres que te llame por tu nombre, si aún no me lo has dicho.

—¡Ah, cierto! Creo que me olvide de esa parte —exclamó, avergonzado—. Bien, escucha atentamente, porque no pienso repetírtelo otra vez. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y vengo de la región de Kanto.

Lillie observo al chico de los pies hasta la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

—Así que vienes de Kanto, "Ceniza".

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Ceniza? Ahora me estás llamando por un apodo. Pensé que me tratarías con un poco más de respecto, pero veo que sigues siendo una maleducada —su enojo por la joven creció enseguida.

En cambio Lillie lo miraba con una pequeña risita burlona.

—En serio sí que eres un verdadero idiota. Nunca he tenido el descaro de insultarte en primer lugar, eso sería rebajarme a tu mismo nivel. En segundo lugar, si te llamé "Ceniza" fue porque es el significado de tu nombre en inglés ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos, mientras jugaba con sus mechones rubios—. Apropósito, ¿sabes qué hora es?

—Falta unos cinco minutos para el mediodía —le respondió, mirando el reloj de su brazo izquierdo—. Solo me gustaría que me llamaras Ash. Así yo podría llamarte por tu nombre. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Lillie?

De inmediato la joven se levantó abruptamente de la cama teniendo un mar de nervios.

—¡No puedo creer que estuve inconsciente por cuatro horas! Tenía que haber estudiado para mi proyecto de esta tarde —sin responder al acuerdo del chico. Se apresuró en levantarse de la cama para luego recoger su libro que se hallaba en la mesita de noche, y dirigirse enseguida a la salida. Pero de repente algo se cruzó en su camino de forma inesperada—. ¡AHH...!

La joven cayó repentinamente al suelo mientras retrocedía con pavor ante el causante de su susto. Una criatura de color amarillo comía tranquilamente hasta que escuchó su grito, que lo alarmó de la misma forma.

—¡¿Qué pika ocurre aquí?! —sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en la presencia de la humana que lo miraba de forma aterrada—. Ya veo. Así que la rubia loca ha despertado al fin. Pero ¿por qué tiene cara de haber sido ultrajada? —alzo sus orejas para observar a su compañero.

—No me mires con esa cara. Yo no tengo nada que ver con la actitud reciente de Lillie. Es más, el causante de su susto fuiste tú, Pikachu —declaró con suma tranquilidad.

—¿A mí? ¡Eso es ridículo! Como alguien puede temer a una lindura como yo —Pikachu se le acercó de forma amigable, pero ella inmediatamente se alejó con miedo. Enseguida el roedor tuvo un aura deprimente a su alrededor—. No puedo creer que una chica linda se asuste por mi apariencia. Sabía que debí haberme quedado como un Pichu para siempre, pero no, yo por terco preferí evolucionar en un Pikachu.

Ash, por su parte, decidió acercarse a la joven asustadiza, blindándole su mano.

—¿Quiero que te ayude a levantarte, pequeña miedosa? —habló con voz juguetona. Sin embargo, Lillie lo rechazó, dando un azote con su mano.

—¡No te burles de mí!

—Está bien. Está bien. Al menos puedes calmarte un poco, que pareces una niña haciendo una rabieta.

La joven se levantó sola, mirando con indiferencia al chico, y caminando hasta la salida evitando al pokémon eléctrico. Pero antes, le dirigió una última mirada.

—Espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver, Ash Ketchum. Alola —cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que asusto al roedor eléctrico.

Ash solo se quedó viendo la reacción de la rubia de los mechones, teniendo una cara llena de confusión.

—¿Qué Giratina significa Alola?

* * *

Serena caminaba en el parque central, totalmente distraída. Aquella causa se debió a las palabras de Miette, dio un corto suspiro, ya había tenido grandes sorpresas en su segundo día para obtener una más.

—Tranquila Serenita, solo debes tener confianza en ti misma —se auto ánimo, volviendo a sonreír—. Bien, este día no puede salirme nada mal.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Cuidado!

Serena se percató muy tarde luego de ser chocada por una bicicleta rosada, cayendo al suelo junto con el dueño.

—Ay, que dolor... —se sobó la cabeza producto de la caída, observando enseguida a la culpable—. ¡Oye! Ten mucho cuidado por dónde vas. Casi me lesiono por ese choque.

La joven que recuperó sus cinco sentidos, enseguida se le acercó.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no quise lastimarte apropósito, es que me distraje con el paisaje que no te vi. En serio disculparme por chocarte —dijo muy nerviosa.

—E-espera... Yo no quise asustarte —la pelimiel agitó sus manos con la intención de tranquilizarla—. Mira, me encuentro bien. Así que puedes estar calmada.

—Menos mal... —respiró aliviada—. Lamento por haberte chocado con mi bicicleta. Esto, si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

—Me llamo Serena Gabena, pero puedes llamarme solo Serena.

—Es un gusto conocerte Serena —le brindó su mano—. Mi nombre es Dawn Berlitz.

—Lo mismo digo, Dawn —le correspondió, estrechando sus manos—. Por cierto, ¿por qué viniste hasta esta universidad? Según recuerdo, está prohibido el ingreso a personas que no son estudiantes del plantel.

La joven de cabellos azules de inmediato buscó algo de su mochila, sacando una identificación, que enseguida se lo mostró.

—Eso es porque soy una alumna recién ingresada a esta universidad —dijo con sumo entusiasmo—. Pero creo que me perdí en el camino... tenía pensado ir a la residencia A.

—¿La residencia A? —Serena estuvo sorprendida—. No querrás decir la residencia B.

—Ah, claro que no —lo negó con la cabeza—.Ya sé que ahí es donde voy a hospedarme. En realidad quería ir a la residencia A para visitar a un amigo.

—Ya veo. Espero que tengas suerte encontrando a tu amigo. Nos vemos —cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, sintió la mano de Dawn, deteniéndola de improvisto.

—¡Espera un momento, Serena! ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar la residencia A?

—Está bien. Te llevaré hasta ese lugar —aceptó sin dudarlo, supuso que las sorpresas en este día no iban a acabar aún.

—¡Muchas gracias! —sonrió, agradecida.

—Dawn, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Tengo otros asuntos pendientes.

—¡Oh, claro! —enseguida levantó su bicicleta para sentarse en ella—. Sube Serena.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Quieres que me suba?

—Claro. No me digas que nunca te has subido a una bicicleta —la miro curiosa junto con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues, no —respondió algo avergonzada, nunca tuvo esa clase de enseñanza que no sea el montaje de Rhyhorn.

Dawn solo le sonrió, posando su mano en la parte trasera de su bicicleta.

—No te preocupes, Serena. Siempre hay una primera vez para aprender, solo tienes que sentir la sensación de anda en ella.

Serena, aun dudando, finalmente accedió en subirse a la bicicleta.

—Agárrate fuerte, y no olvides indicarme el camino hasta la residencia A.

Dawn comenzó a pedalear con fuerza, haciendo que Serena se sujetada a su espalda. La joven Gabena nunca se imaginó encontrarse en esta situación, el viento se encargó de alzar su largo cabellera al igual que la de su acompañante, mientras le indicaba el camino exacto hasta su destino. El trayecto fue corto, llegando apenas en quince minutos.

Ambas jóvenes vieron el gran edificio de colores rojo y blanco.

—Acá es la residencia A —indicó Serena, bajándose de la bicicleta.

Dawn solo contemplo el lugar con asombro. Era la primera vez que observaba un gran edificio con elegancia en la decoración, como los que había en su región natal. Entonces se bajó de su bicicleta, dejándolo estacionado en la puerta principal.

—¡Wow! Es más grande de lo que vi en el folleto.

Serena la observo impresionada —¿Es la primera vez que ves un edificio de esa altura?

—Sí. Aunque los edificios de mi región no se comparan en nada a esto... ¡Es impresionante! —la joven de cabellera azul decidió entrar—. ¿Quieres venir, Serena?

—¡¿Eh?! No creo que sea buena idea que vaya. Tan solo te ayude para que encontraras la residencia de tu amigo, nada más —rechazó apenada su invitación.

—Oh, es una pena —Dawn abrió la puerta principal—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión, Serena.

—Yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver, Dawn.

Así ambas chicas se despidieron, yendo en direcciones distintas.

Dawn luego de entrar por la puerta, tomó inmediatamente el ascensor, poniendo el número de piso indicado. Espero un rato hasta que la puerta metálica se abrió, entonces miró de reojo en cada puerta a la vez que observaba un pequeño papel que sostenía en su mano.

—¡Aquí es! —dijo, tras notar la similitud en ambos números. Se arregló un poco el cabello para proseguir a tocar la puerta.

Espero unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió levemente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el joven Ketchum, sintiendo como aquella persona se abalanzo sobre él, cayendo al suelo—. ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!

—¡Ash! Al fin estamos juntos —sonrió, emocionada, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

—¿D-Dawn? —parpadeó sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera, ¡me seguiste hasta la universidad!

Ella lo miró con cierto enfado, inflando sus mejillas —Ha pasado diez años desde que no nos vemos, y lo único que preguntas es ¿qué algo aquí? Realmente sigues siendo un insensible —se levantó, volteando su cuerpo en sentido contrario—. ¿Acaso olvidaste a tu amiga de la infancia?

El oriundo de Kanto también se levantó, sonrió nerviosamente.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —rascó su cabeza, pensando que la había ofendido—. Es que nunca me espere que vinieras hasta aquí solo para verme.

—En serio creíste que era como esas acosadoras que espían a escondidas —dijo con un tono enojado, para voltearse y mostrarle una hoja en su cara—. Mira. Fui elegida para entrar como alumna en Pokémon University.

Ash comprobó la hoja, y en unos segundos volteó a ver a su amiga.

—Pues, ¡felicitaciones, Dawn! —dio una sonrisa casi forzada.

—¿En serio? Me parece que no estás alegre por mi llegada —arqueó una ceja—. Ash, te conozco muy bien, y se cuándo me ocultas algo. Dime, ¿pasó algo?

Ash dio un largo suspiro.

—Creo que nunca lograre ocultarte algo, Dawn. La razón por la que me encuentro así, es por una chica —comento bajo, rascando levemente su mejilla.

Dawn intentó procesar lo que dijo su amigo de la infancia. ¿Acaso se siente atraído por una chica que recién conoció? Estuvo sorprendida como a la vez temerosa.

—Oye, Ash —lo llamó un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa Dawn?

—Acaso tú... ¿estás enamorado?

Ash solo abrió los ojos por lo mencionado. ¿Sentir atracción por la rubia malcriada?, se dijo con un sentimiento que representaba puro coraje.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Yo jamás me enamoraría de esa niña engreída —respondió muy alterado, formando una "x" con sus manos.

—¿Niña malcriada? —se preguntó, confusa—. ¿De quién hablas?

—Hablo de Lillie, obvio —respondió con el mismo tono.

—¿Lillie? No conozco a esa persona, pero ¿en serio no estás enamorado de ella? —insistió, queriendo eliminar las dudas por su amor platónico.

—Por supuesto que no.

Dawn coloco su mano en su pecho.

—Menos mal.

—¿Dijiste algo? No logre escuchar ese murmullo.

Ella solo retrocedió un par de pasos —Yo no dije nada, tal vez solo fue tu imaginación —en eso comenzó a reírse de la nada.

 _—"Ella no ha cambiado en nada. Sigue siendo la misma niña rarita que conocí hace diez años"_ —pensó con cierta nostalgia.

De pronto Ash sintió los pequeños pasos de su amigo Pokémon, que se había levantado de la cama. Sonrió con malicia tras ocurrirle algo divertido.

—Oye, Pikachu. ¡Ven acá! Hay alguien que quiere verte.

 _—"¿Pikachu?"_ —se preguntó Dawn, recordando a cierto Pichu travieso.

De mala gana, Pikachu se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su entrenador.

—¿Qué pika ocurre? —cuando alzó su vista hacia aquella humana, mostró una cara de llena de horror—. ¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Eres tú!

Dawn lo reconoció enseguida, no pudo contenerse cuando lo tomó para abrazarlo y dar unas vueltas a su alrededor por la emoción.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Pero si eres el pequeño Pichu, y veo que has logrado evolucionar en estos años. Aunque creo que te veías más lindo cuando eras tan pequeño y esponjoso.

—Ahora recuerdo porque decidí evolucionar —masculló el Pokémon amarillo, sintiéndose asfixiado por el abrazo. Entonces sus mejillas comenzaron a liberar pequeñas chispas—. ¡Rayos! —sin controlarse, lanzó una potente carga eléctrica que dejó chamuscada a Dawn.

—Vaya bienvenida —dijo con una gota en la cabeza, luego dio una leve sonrisa tras verlos inconscientes—. Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

* * *

—Qué día tan loco he tenido —Serena se encontró en la puerta de su habitación, sacando su llave de su bolsillo izquierdo—. Al menos tendré tranquilidad en mi cuarto.

—¡Maldito seas, mostaza!

La joven se alarmo por el susto —¿Q-qué fue eso?

Y se volvió a escuchar aquel grito, pudiendo reconocerla.

—¿Li-Lillie?

No podía creerse que su compañera diera tales gritos. Instintivamente, decidió averiguarlo, introdujo su llave en la ranura de la puerta, entrando cuidadosamente. Dio pequeños pasos hasta encontrarse a la joven de piel clara con la cabeza oculta entre su almohada mientras pataleaba como una niña pequeña.

—Esto, Lillie. —la llamó un poco nerviosa, sorpresivamente, su compañera detuvo su acción, dándole mala espina por su intromisión—. ¿Estás bien?

Lillie levanto su cuerpo para quedar sentada en su cara, ocultando su expresión con sus mechones rubios.

—H-hola Serena —intentó ocupar su vergüenza, siendo un completo fracaso—. No me había dado cuenta que habías vuelto de tus clases.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te escuche gritar desde afuera y pensé que algo malo te habría ocurrido —tuvo el valor para sentarse a su lado y tocar su hombro de forma amistosa—. Puedo ayudarte si tienes algún problema.

Lillie se dignó a voltearse, revelando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas —Agradezco tu preocupación. Pero no me ocurre nada, tan solo he tenido un mal día con una persona despreciable junto con su rata amarilla.

—¡A ti también!

—¿No me digas que te encontraste con el mismo chico despreciable? —preguntó entre asombrada como curiosa.

—Es algo distinto... —hizo una mueca incómoda, rodando sus ojos zafiros—. Me encontré de casualidad con una chica que me había atropellado con su bicicleta.

—¿En serio? Vaya, las personas son cada vez más despistadas que chocan con cualquiera por estar distraídos —dijo con total disgusto.

—Así que también alguien te chocó durante tu camino.

Lillie se sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza sino de coraje —Mejor olvidemos eso. Detesto recordar aquel molesto incidente con ese chico de cara retrasada.

 _—"¿Chico de cara retrasada?"_ —pensó Serena con la descripción de esa persona.

—Serena.

—¿Q-qué sucede, Lillie? —reaccionó nerviosa.

—Puedes guardar el secreto de este bochornoso momento que protagonice. Sería vergonzoso si alguien de mi clase se enterada de este incidente.

—No te preocupes. Guardaré tu secreto —colocó sus dedos en sus labios para cerrarlos imaginativamente como si fuera un cierre, parecido a un Banette.

—Gracias Serena —agradeció de forma cortés.

Serena estuvo alegre por haber conseguido socializarse un poco con su compañera. Después de todo, este día no había sido tan malo como ella creía.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, repentinamente, su estómago empezó a dar leves gruñidos que la avergonzó por completo.

 _—"¿Como pude olvidarme en ir antes a la cafetería?"_

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —dedujo Lillie por aquel sonido desagradable que escuchó—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la cafetería? Tengo algo de tiempo antes de mi próxima clase.

Le sonrió —Me parece bien.

—Pues vayamos —caminó hasta la puerta, siendo acompañada por Serena—. _"Al menos puedo confiar en ella. Aunque sea la única chica que he logrado entablar una conversación desde que llegué a esta universidad"._

Continuará...

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Me disculpo por la tardanza pero como me surgió una actividad en mi foro, me tuve que tardar en la actualización. Explicando el motivo de mi demora, espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo de la introducción, puesto que ahora empezara con la verdadera trama de este fanfic romántico. Antes de terminar, me gustaría que leyeran un nuevo fanfic crossover que he creado de Pokémon y Shingeki no Kyojin teniendo el nombre de "Guerra Hacia la Libertad", espero que le echen una ojeada y dejarme un comentario para saber su opinión sobre la historia.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	5. Encuentros no Casuales

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 4: "Encuentros no Casuales"**_

 _La pequeña Serena caminaba al lado de aquel niño de cabellos oscuros que había conocido en el gran prado de flores luego de escapar de su hogar, se sentía muy nerviosa, no podía creer la confianza en que el muchacho la sujetaba de su mano mientras caminaban por el sendero hacia su pueblo natal. Le produjo un choque eléctrico por el tacto de su mano con la suya, sin embargo, Serena no comprendía el motivo por el cual alguien como "él" pudiera encontrarla en una zona muy alejada de la civilización._

— _O-oye —llamó entre un pequeño tartamudeo._

— _¿Si? —giro su rostro para verla, eso provoco un manejo de nervios en la niña._

— _Esto... ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?_

 _El niño parpadeo un par de veces sus ojos, dejando escapar una pequeña risita._

— _Te lo diré, si prometes guardarlo como un secreto —guiño su ojo derecho con inocencia._

— _¡Lo prometo! —aseguró ella, sin despegar sus ojos con los de él._

— _Está bien, te lo diré —dio una pequeña pausa, para luego proseguir—. Me iba a escapar de mi hogar._

— _¡¿Eh?! —el pequeño corazón de la niña se exaltó, nunca se esperó tal revelación—. ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que la zona era peligrosa para cruzarlo?_

— _Ah, eso... —rascó un poco su mejilla—. Lo decía por ti. Yo puedo cuidarme por mi propia cuenta, pero mis planes no salieron como quería luego de encontrarte._

— _Lo siento._

— _No tienes que disculparte, fue mi decisión ayudarte —le respondió, dándole una cálida sonrisa que contagio a la pequeña—. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?_

 _De pronto el rostro de Serena cambio a una mueca de tristeza._

— _No puedo decírtelo —musitó bajo, agachando su mirada._

— _Veo que no me lo dirás después de todo. No importa. Lamento haberte preguntado, no era mi intención saber de tu vida, tal solo quería saber si podía ser de ayuda._

— _No tienes que disculparte —Serena imito la misma acción que él, y paso a mirarlo de vuelta, sonriéndole—. No tienes que preocuparte, entiendo tu motivo de querer ayudarme._

— _Eso me alegra, Serena-chan._

 _El rostro de la niña de cabellos miel enrojeció por completo, era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba por ese sufijo. En cambio el niño la miro extrañado._

— _¿Te sucede algo?_

— _No ocurre nada —dijo toda nerviosa, ocultando su rostro entre sus mechones._

 _El chico no le prestó atención a su actitud, para cuando dirigió su vista hacia el frente, pudo divisar la silueta de un pequeño poblado._

— _¡Qué bien! Mira Serena-chan. Ya estamos cerca —avisó, muy emocionado._

 _La pequeña echó un vistazo a su pueblo, teniendo un sentimiento vacío y sin emoción._

— _"De vuelta a la pesadilla"._

 _El chico pudo captar la mirada de su acompañante, comprendiendo su reacción, él también detestaba regresar al lugar que pretendió huir._

— _Vayamos —le indicó, apretando leve su mano._

 _Serena sintió la seguridad del muchacho y, con mucha valentía, fueron caminando de vuelta a su pueblo. En la entrada se podía ver a los pobladores exaltados, corriendo de un lado a otro como si hubiera un desastre natural provocada por el mismo Groudon._

— _¡Ahí están! —señaló una joven, llamando la atención del resto._

— _Por fin te encontramos, Serena —habló un señor de avanzada edad._

 _La pequeña solo bajo la cabeza, totalmente apenada, tras provocar la preocupación de sus vecinos que se acercaban hasta ambos niños._

— _¡Serena!_

 _De pronto la niña sintió su piel temblar de miedo al escuchar el llamado de su progenitora; una mujer de treinta años que tenía el cabello castaño corto y portaba un atuendo muy extravagante, siendo conocida por su talentosa habilidad en el montarse de carreras olímpicas en todo la región de Kalos. Esa mujer era Grace, la madre de Serena._

— _¡¿En dónde estabas?! —le preguntó muy exaltada._

 _Antes que la pequeña respondiera, su madre se le acercó para abrazarla con fuerza._

— _Me tenías muy preocupada. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido?_

 _Ella pudo sentir algo húmedo en su espalda, dándose con la sorpresa que su madre lloraba._

— _Lo prometo —dijo con cierta dificultad—. Mamá, ¿podrías soltarme? No puedo respirar._

— _¡Lo siento! —la soltó de su agarre—. Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver luego de que te marchaste de la casa repentinamente._

 _Serena estuvo tan distraída con las miradas de todos sus vecinos, que no pudo darse cuenta que aquel muchacho se alejaba entre el camino de los pobladores._

 _Rápidamente alzó su mano —¡Espera!_

 _Pero el chico no la escuchó, alejándose cada vez más._

— _¡Espera! —intento mover su cuerpo, pero este no le respondía, querando anonadada—. ¡No te vayas por favor! ¡No me dejes de nuevo sola!_

 _De pronto el pueblo se disolvió como polvo de arena, volviéndose todo negro. La pequeña Serena sintió que cayó en un vacío que no tenía fin y, en esa oscuridad, ella pudo escuchar una voz que reconocía, hasta que una luz la envolvió por completo su pequeño cuerpo._

* * *

—¡Oye Serena! ¿Me escuchas?

Serena se despertó ante el llamado de su compañera que la veía algo molesta. Se levantó de forma perezosa dando un ligero bostezo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

—Ah, buenos días, Lillie —saludó a la vez que estiraba los brazos.

—¿Buenos días? —alzó una ceja intrigante, tirándole un reloj que ella sujetó con suerte—. No querrás decir: "Buenas tardes".

—Buenas... ¡¿Qué?! —la joven de ojos zafiros echó un vistazo al reloj, dándose con la sorpresa que era la una de la tarde—. No, otra vez no. Ya se me hizo muy tarde para mis clases.

Ante de que fuera directo a su armario, la mano de su compañera la detuvo.

—Tranquilízate un momento —le aconsejó, empeorando más la situación.

—¡¿Cómo que me calme?! ¡¿Acaso no ves que llego muy tarde a mi clase?!

Lillie rodó los ojos —Claro, vas a llegar tarde a las clases del domingo.

—Espera... ¡¿Qué?!

—Es domingo, Serena.

La oriunda de Kalos se golpeó levemente la cabeza luego de observar el calendario. No podía creerse el error tan grande que cometió. Se relajó internamente e intento mirar a su compañera que seguía con el mismo semblante intrigado.

—¿Me veía tonta?

—No.

Serena se alivió momentáneamente.

—En realidad te veías estúpida.

Aquella respuesta sólo provoco que el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos miel tuviera un aura negra. En su interior se maldecía por la sinceridad de su compañera de ojos esmeraldas.

Lillie echó un pequeño suspiro mientras caminaba hasta su cama, sacando un pequeño libro que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, regresando hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Serena.

—¿Conoces la torre Prisma? —preguntó de forma directa.

—¿Te refiere al gran monumento de Kalos?

—No, me refiero al de Hoenn —dijo con sarcasmo—. Es obvio que me refiero al de Kalos, no por algo te lo pregunto a ti.

—Sí, lo he visto en algunas ocasiones —respondió con una gota en su cabeza, todavía debía acostumbrarse a su actitud tsundere.

La rubia abrió su libro, mostrándole varias imágenes junto con información de cada atracción que la región poseía.

—He leído que Kalos tiene una de las famosas reliquias en forma de reloj, además de mencionar historias sobre la extraña y sorprendente Megaevolución —la miró con interés—. ¿Es cierto lo que he dicho?

—Ah, claro —no quiso llevarle la contraria, aunque no supiera tal información.

—¡Perfecto! —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad—. Entonces, dime, ¿cómo son realmente esos lugares turísticos?

—¡Eh! —Serena hizo una mueca de sorpresa, ¿acaso su compañera la había visto como guía de turismo? No sabía que responder al respecto, y sus nervios aumentaron al mirar el rostro impaciente de la rubia—. Pues... Esto...

—No lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Yo... ¡Lo siento! —agachó la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

—Me mentiste —dijo con disgusto—. Realmente pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero veo que de nuevo me equivoque.

—¿A qué te refieres con de nuevo?

—Eso no importa. Me voy.

—¡Espera, Lillie!

Ella se detuvo sin voltearse —¿Qué quieres? —su voz fue tan fría, que la intimidó.

—Yo realmente lamento no haberte dicho con la verdad. Es solo que... —se sonrojo levemente—. Nunca he salido de mi pueblo, suena tonto, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de visitar algunas de esas atracciones que has mencionado en tu libro.

—Te entiendo —se volteó, compartiendo dicho sentimiento—. _Eres igual a mí._

Serena mostró un rostro confuso —¿Dijiste algo? No pude entender ese último.

—No dije nada —cerró levemente sus ojos, luego su rostro se tiño de rojo—. Acepto tu disculpa, Serena.

Sonrió —¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, acepto tu disculpa. Ahora, por favor, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo —dijo con suma molestia.

—Está bien. Lamento haberte hecho esa pregunta —río nerviosa, casi se le olvida que ella mostraba una personalidad cambiante.

—Cambiando de tema —Lillie fijó sus ojos verdes con los azules de Serena—. ¿Por qué hablabas dormida?

—¿Hablar dormida? —hizo una mueca de asombro—. ¿Qué dije exactamente?

Lillie colocó un dedo en su mentón —Pues, balbuceabas un par de palabras extrañas. Lo que pude entender fue que decías; por favor no te vayas o no me dejes sola. En serio parecías que sufrías por alguien de forma desesperada. ¿Acaso era un novio que te engaño con tu mejor amiga? —bromeó.

En cambio Serena se quedó quieta en su lugar, no podía reaccionar tras recordar algunos sucesos de su pasado, en especial a ese niño de cabellos azabaches que le sonreía. En su corazón sintió un remordimiento grande, no quería acordarse de ese pasado que ella misma quería mantenerlo para siempre en el olvido.

—Mundo llamando a Serena. ¿Me escuchas? —agitó su mano cerca de su rostro.

—¿Eh? —volvió en sí, observándola sorprendida—. ¿Qué ocurre Lillie?

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti. ¿Por qué estabas tan distraída? —se quejó, colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

—Realmente, no lo sé. Tan solo lo recordé sin pensarlo.

—En fin... —echó un pequeño suspiro—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo primero? Estoy segura que pronto harás esos sonidos vulgares por seguir charlando.

—T-tampoco lo digas tan ligeramente —se avergonzó de sobre manera.

—Entonces, ¡vayámonos! —agarró su gran sombrero blanco que se hallaba en su cama para luego colocárselo en su cabeza—. Estoy segura que habrá una oferta en el comedor.

Eso alegro a Serena que, rápidamente, fue a su armario para cambiarse y partir junto con su compañera de cuarto. Por lo menos, esa noticia pudo hacerla olvidar un poco sobre su pasado amargo.

* * *

—¿Quién era esa hermosa chica, Ashly boy?

Ash solo suspiro aburrido de escuchar la décima pregunta de su compañero Gary en este día. Desde que el chico lo había descubierto con Dawn inconsciente en su cama, lo estuvo acosando toda la noche con el único fin de saber algo sobre ella.

Pikachu, quien se encontraba a su lado, le sonreía con malicia. El chico comprendió que su Pokémon no le ayudaría en este problema, o tal vez sólo lo hacía para vengarse por su broma.

—Ya te lo dije. Es una amiga de mi infancia —contestó con simpleza, mientras fingía leer un libro.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó el castaño—. Eso no dice nada de ella.

—Ese es el punto.

—¿Acaso no confías en tu amigable compañero?

Levanto un poco su mirada del libro —Técnicamente no.

Gary río ante ese comentario —Veo que eres un hombre bien precavido que sabe cuidar lo suyo. Y pensar que con esa cara tan inocente, podrías esconder tu lado de galán de telenovela.

—¡Solo es mi amiga y punto! —refunfuño molesto.

—O sea, ¿todavía es virgen?

Ash casi se exalta por esa pregunta tan poco moral.

—¡¿Por qué Giratina quieres saberlo?!

—Tranquilo Ashly boy. Solo fue una pequeña broma, ¿o acaso estás celoso que me interese en tu amiga de la infancia?

—Para nada. Es solo que me incómoda esta clase de interrogatorio —enseguida se levantó de su cama y prosiguió a sacar su casaca junto con su gorra.

—¿Te vas?

—Claro. Estoy cansado de escuchar tus preguntas, además que me muero de hambre —dirigió su vista a su Pokémon amarillo—. ¿Vienes, Pikachu?

—Ah, está bien. No tengo nada interesante que hacer en esta prisión —el roedor se subió a su hombro, mientras el chico caminaba hasta la puerta principal del cuarto.

En el momento en que lo abrió, sus ojos cafés se enfocaron en la imagen de aquella chica que su amigo preguntaba con tanta insistencia. Dawn, que estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, mostró un rostro de sorpresa en el principio para luego cambiarlo a uno alegre, que, sin pensarlo, lo abrazo de forma repentina.

—¡Hola, Ash!

—¿D-Dawn? —el oriundo de Kanto no se esperó tal acción de la chica, sintiendo el roce de sus gentiles pechos juveniles sobre su torso.

Pikachu, quien se había bajado de su hombro a tiempo, se burló de su desdicha. En cambio Gary alzaba orgulloso su pulgar.

Luego de terminar con el abrazo, Dawn se separó un poco de su amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico de tez morena.

—Esto... —alineó sus dedos de forma nerviosa—. Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a pasear por todo el instituto.

—Yo ahora me dirigía a...

—Vamos, Ash. ¿Acaso rechazas la invitación de tu querida amiga? —Gary se le acercó, chocando su codo de forma amistosa.

—¿Ash te hablo sobre mí? —le preguntó muy curiosa.

—¡Por supuesto! Me contó de los maravillosos recuerdos que ambos compartieron en su infancia, y claro, también me dijo que eran tan valiosos que lo atesoraba siempre.

—Oye, Gary, ¿qué rayos estás...? —Ash iba a reprocharlo por la mentira que se inventó, pero le fue imposible con la mirada de felicidad de su amiga de cabello azul.

—¿En serio dijiste todo eso, Ash? —sus ojos reflejaba ilusión, nunca creyó que su querido azabache pensada de esa forma hacia su persona. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Pues, yo... —miró con odio a su compañero que le guiñaba por cumplir con su cometido. Dio un corto suspiro en resignación—. Sí, eso fue lo que le dije hace poco.

—¡Eres el mejor! —dio un pequeño brinco, volviéndolo a abrazar ahora con más fuerza.

—¡Dawn, ya para de abrazarme! ¡Recuerda que ya no somos niños! —aquel reclamo no fue producto de una queja, más bien fue por vergüenza, por volver a sentir los suaves pechos de su amiga.

—Lo lamento —lo soltó de su agarre, acomodándose un poco su ropa—. Es solo que me emociona que recuerdes todo lo que vivimos en Sinnoh. Ya sabes, siempre has tenido problemas en recordar cosas del pasado.

—Tampoco es para que digas que soy olvidadizo —se quejó, creyendo que lo estaba llamando despistado.

—Yo no quise decir eso —ella frunció el ceño, nunca lo dijo con mala intención—. Pero si tú lo dices es porque es cierto.

—¡Yo no afirme nada!

—¡Lo hiciste!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

— _"Esto parece una pelea de niños"_ —pensó Gary, quien se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla de ambos jóvenes, pero decidió ponerle fin a esta absurda discusión antes que empeorada la situación—. Oigan, ¿por qué no van juntos a la cafetería principal? Después de todo, Ash iba a dirigirse ahí primero.

Ash detuvo su discusión con su amiga, prefiriendo mantener la paz por su amistad.

—Oye, Dawn. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a comer algo?

—Pues, si tú invitas, yo no tengo ningún problema en ir contigo.

— _"Veo que sigues siendo tan tacaña como de costumbre"_ —gruñó con fastidio, pero sabía que no era una buena idea contradecirla—. Está bien. Yo pagare todo lo que consumas.

—Tampoco es para que digas que soy glotona —reclamó un poco ofendida.

—Yo nunca dije eso. Pero si tú lo dices es porque es cierto.

—¡Oye, no me copies!

—Mira quien lo dice.

—¡Tiempo fuera! —el castaño los detuvo antes de que volvieran a su pelea infantil—. Sera mejor que se vayan antes de que se acabe la oferta que ofrecen en este día.

—Es cierto, casi me olvido de la ración extra de malasadas —exclamo ansioso como apresurado, entonces Ash se embarcó en llegar hasta el ascensor, tomando la mano de Dawn mientras Pikachu los seguía.

* * *

—Vaya, la cafetería está llena —dijo Serena toda asombrada, quien junto a Lillie pudieron observar el establecimiento completamente, lleno de estudiantes y profesores. Pero por si fuera poco, la cola que se formaba era tan larga como los intentos de un entrenador que aspira a convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon.

—Tsk. Sabía que debí haberme ido temprano, pero la bella durmiente se demoró mucho en despertar por la pesadilla del mismísimo Darkrai.

—Lo siento mucho —lloró de forma cómica.

—Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es buscar una mesa libre —le recomendó, observando en todo el establecimiento hasta que pudo divisar uno—. Ya lo encontré. ¡Rápido Serena!

Luego de que llegaran hasta la mesa, Serena buscando una manera de disculparse, se ofreció en esperar su turno en la larga cola. Entonces Lillie se dispuso a cuidar de la mesa hasta que su compañera viniera con el pedido.

En la puerta principal, Ash había llegado junto con una agotada Dawn que le costó seguirle el paso mientras Pikachu babeaba por las imágenes de cada postre que colgaba en la pared.

—Rayos, me voy a quedar sin ninguna deliciosa malasada —el chico se angustió, mirando con enojo a su cansada amiga—. Dawn, tuviste que correr más rápido, ahora nos quedaremos sin comer.

—¿Acaso me estás echando la culpa?

—Eso ahora no importa —evadió su pregunta, mirando a todos lados hasta que pudo divisar una mesa libre donde se encontraba una joven de espaldas—. Escucha Dawn. Tú ve con nuestro pedido mientras yo me encargo de pedir gentilmente a esa chica que comparta la mesa. ¿Entendiste?

—¿Y porque yo tengo que hacer la cola? No sería más recomendable que fueras tú el que lo hiciera.

—Claro. Si tan solo el trabajador fuera una mujer, porque de ninguna manera podré competir con tantas chicas en la fila.

—Eres un tramposo —infló las mejillas.

—Pensaste que actuaría como un niño de diez años por siempre. He madurado para tu información, Dawn. Ahora se una buena amiga y ve por nuestro pedido.

La oriunda de Sinnoh le sacó la lengua mientras iba a regañadientes hasta la gran cola. Ash, todo victorioso, se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la joven que vestía un elegante vestido de color blanco, llamando mucho su atención por sentir que lo había visto antes.

—Disculpe, señorita. ¿Podría sentarme en el mismo lugar que usted? —pidió con amabilidad, tal como su madre le había enseñado desde muy pequeño.

En cambio la chica tuvo un ataque de nervios, reconocía perfectamente esa molesta y chillona voz con sumo detalle, y decidió voltearse para encararlo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Ash Mostaza?! —dijo con una voz no tan amigable.

—Es Ketchum, mocosa malcriada —cambio su tono amable por uno molesto—. Esto como te llamabas... ¿Lylia?

—¡Es Lillie, idiota! —corrigió muy indignada—. Vuélvete a equivocar y sabrás de lo que soy capaz de hacerte.

—Tienes suerte que mi madre me enseño al no levantarle la mano a una chica.

—Pues, felicidades. Oh, joven caballeroso —se burló, aumentando el enojo del chico.

Para el joven de Kanto; la discusión con Dawn era como una batalla campal, pero con Lillie era la misma guerra. Ambos tuvieron una batalla de miradas, viéndose el uno con el otro con un choque de electricidad en sus ojos tal como sucede en los animes. Se podría decir que esto iba a durar todo el día, sin embargo, Pikachu apareció en la mesa dando con un ligero salto desde el suelo, observando ansioso a su compañero y amigo humano.

—Ash, ¿ya está nuestra comida? Me muero de hambre —dijo el roedor con sumo apetito, pero luego miró a la joven de piel blanca—. ¡Vaya, nos volvemos a ver!

Pero lo único que provoco fue que enseguida se desmayada por la impresión, pero antes que chocara su cabeza con la mesa, Ash logro atraparla a tiempo como en la otra ocasión.

—De nuevo te desmayas, chica ruidosa —la ayudo a recostarse en la mesa, pudiendo observar de cerca su rostro—. Ahora que lo pienso, ella se ve tan pacífica y linda solo cuando esta inconsciente.

Pikachu, que observo lo que le hizo a la humana de cabellos rubios, aún se preguntaba el motivo por el cual ella se desmayaba por su presencia. Llegando a una sola conclusión.

—¿Acaso no soy adorable? —se preguntó, con un semblante intrigado y temeroso.

Continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

El argumento principal a dado inició, señores. Ok, mucha emoción por un día. Pero en sí, la historia estaba formándose a pasos lentos para mostrarles el drama que aparecerá entre los personajes principales. El motivo de mi inspiración se debió a la aparición de Nebby junto con Lusamine, en donde la portada mostro a Ash junto con Lillie como los protagonistas de esta nueva saga. Algo que me emociono en grande, y espero ver grandes momentos de ambos en el cuidado del semi-legendario. Así que ya saben lectores, grandes momentos ocurrirán muy pronto.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	6. Sorpresas Inesperadas

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 5: "Sorpresas Inesperadas"**_

Serena comenzó a dar un leve bostezo debido al aburrimiento por tener que esperar la larga fila, observando cómo la gente avanzaba a pasos lentos cada diez minutos, siendo un verdadero tormento para sus primeros días en la universidad.

— _Creo que fue una mala idea ofrecerme_ —se lamentó, recordando la mirada alegre de Lillie antes de irse.

Transcurrió otros diez minutos más hasta que su turno por fin llegó. La joven de cabellera miel se dispuso a pedir rápidamente su orden, cuando de pronto sintió algo ligero cayéndole por su atrás.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! Realmente no fue mi intención chocarte —dijo avergonzada aquella persona, que se maldijo por haberse quedado dormida y ocasionar que su cabeza se recostada en la espalda de la chica.

Serena pudo reconocer enseguida aquella voz y paso a voltearse con rapidez.

—¿Dawn?

—¡¿Serena?! —exclamó la peliazul, llena de confusión. No podía creerse que de nuevo se encontrara con la misma persona que chocó con su bicicleta, claro que intencionalmente—. ¿Qué haces en la cafetería?

—Pues... he venido a comer —le contestó con una gota en la sien.

Dawn comenzó a reírse, tocándose su cabeza.

—Creo que es cierto. Lamento haberte preguntado algo tonto.

—Oh, no te preocupes —agitó sus manos con pena—. Es normal. Yo también tuve algunos errores en mi primer día.

—¡¿En serio?! Entonces tenemos el mismo error de novatas.

—Sí... Eso creo —giró sus ojos hacia otro lado, no se sentía muy orgullosa por eso.

De pronto alguien tosió apropósito, a lo cual ambas chicas reaccionaron.

—Disculpen, señoritas. Pero, ¿van a pedir algo? Todavía tenemos gente que espera su turno —dijo el joven encargado, con voz nerviosa.

Y era cierto. Ante Serena y Dawn hubo caras molestas de distintas personas que estaban muy impacientes.

—C-claro —afirmó la joven kalosiana, muriéndose de la vergüenza.

* * *

Ash observó hipnotizado el rostro durmiente de Lillie. No podía creerse que la pequeña demonio fuera una dulce ángel ante sus ojos, incluso su vestuario blanco le daba ese toque perfecto y celestial.

Pikachu, sentado encima de la mesa, miró con extrañeza a su distraído amigo. ¿Acaso había algo gracioso en la cara de aquella chica rubia? El Pokémon no lo comprendió.

—Debe de ser costumbres humanas —dedujo el ratón eléctrico. De pronto su estómago comenzó a gruñir—. ¿Cuánto más voy a esperar a que venga la mocosa de Dawn?

Lillie empezó a recuperar la consciencia y levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, confundida y desorientada. Pero tras fijarlos en el chico de cabello azabache recordó con enojo lo sucedido, sin embargo, mostró una cara de horror cuando vio al Pokémon eléctrico cerca de ella.

—Espero que no vuelvas a desmayarte, Lillie-chan. Esta vez no tendré la oportunidad de atraparte entre mis brazos —Ash le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, provocándole.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi desgracia, maldito idiota?! —apretó los dientes, alejando un poco su silla del Pokémon. De pronto su cara enojada cambio a una asombrada—. ¡Espera un momento...! ¡¿Acaso me llamaste "Lillie-chan"?!

—¡Por supuesto! —levantó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros—. Te queda bien porque eres una simple niñita. Una niña fastidiosa y malcriada —le sonrió de forma burlona—. ¿O es que pensaste que te llame "chan", por qué eras linda y tierna?

—Eres un hijo de...

—¡Lamento la espera, Lillie!

La oriunda de Alola dirigió su mirada en Serena, quien recién había llegado con el pedido solicitado.

—Hasta que por fin llegas —dijo con un tono impaciente, olvidándose de su invitado no deseado—. ¿Ahora que excusas me dirás por tu demora?

Serena le sonrió apenada —Lo siento mucho. La fila era tan larga y tuve algunos contratiempos para que llegara mi turno —cuando dejó el encargo sobre la mesa pudo ver al chico de Kanto. Ambos estuvieron impresionados—. ¡¿Ash?!

—¡Serena! —le sonrió amigable y eufórica—. Vaya, ¿qué casualidad encontrarte en este lugar? No me digas que viniste por el anuncio de las malasadas.

Negó con la cabeza —Fue idea de Lillie.

Ash estuvo shockeado, observando a ambas chicas con inquietud.

—Ustedes... ¿son amigas?

—Compañeras, imbécil —Lillie clavó su mirada en él con suma seriedad.

La joven de cabellos miel vio intranquila la situación entre Ash y Lillie. ¿Se conocían o algo por el estilo? Lo único que supo es que ambos se llevaban igual que un Seviper y un Zangoose.

—De nuevo comienzas con los insultos, rubia hueca.

—Y tú empiezas diciendo cada estupidez, chico retrasado.

Serena abrió los ojos ante la última frase de su compañera. ¿Acaso ella se refería a Ash como el chico con cara retrasada? Se golpeó mentalmente, ahora no podía pensar en esa hipótesis viendo como los dos se insultaban de forma constante y, además, sintió la mirada de todos los alumnos y profesores presentes, provocándole que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

—Esto... chicos... —susurró bajo, pero ambos no la escucharon debido al aumento de sus voces. Comenzó a sentirse aislada, como si ella no estuviera presente—. _"¿Ahora qué hago"_ —se desesperó.

—¡Oye, Ash! Acá traigo lo que me pe... ¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!

El trío giró su mirada por simple reacción.

—¡Dawn!

Ash se levantó de su sitio para acercársele. La oriunda de Sinnoh sintió los fuertes latidos de su pequeño corazón alterarse cuando sintió las manos de su amigo junto a las suyas. Comenzó a imaginarse que estaba rodeada de un hermoso escenario de burbujas acompañada de una agradable melodía. No obstante, llegó a la cruda realidad cuando éste le quitó la bolsa que traía.

—¡Por fin! Ahora podré comer de mis deliciosas malasadas —celebró como un niño pequeño, Pikachu lo acompaño en su festejo.

—Por lo menos agradéceme.

—Sí, sí, muchas gracias —dijo a la vez que comía uno por uno.

—¡Oye! ¡No te lo comas todos! —intentó quitarle la bolsa con los bocadillos, siendo algo imposible por lo ágil que se movía para evadirla.

Pero hubo alguien que no toleró su pelea infantil.

—Oigan, ustedes dos... —Lillie los miró con fastidio y enfado—. Si van a hacer sus escenas melosas pueden irse de aquí. Interfieren con nuestra merienda si no lo sabían.

Dawn fue la primera en reaccionar ante la queja de la rubia, le pareció un poco molesto su interrupción e intento reprimirle, pero de la nada Ash la sostuvo de su mano.

—Serena. Vámonos.

—¿Eh?

La joven de Kalos observo consternada como su compañera se marchaba del establecimiento con un humor que no querría ni imaginarse. Hizo una reverencia de disculpas a los dos jóvenes presentes y paso a retirarse para alcanzarla.

Ash se quedó en silencio mientras la veía irse. No podía creerse que la chica que conoció en su primer día tuviera de compañera a la mocosa malcriada, incluso sintió pena por tener que aguantar todos sus berrinches.

—¿Sucede algo Ash?

Miró a Dawn con una expresión que denotaba... ¿celos?

—No. No pasa nada, mejor aprovechemos en ocupar esta mesa para comer —el chico se dispuso a sentarse en su asiento, Dawn hizo lo mismo—. Me pregunto, ¿qué región hará estas riquísimas maravillas?

—Según escuche por ahí, menciona que se creó en una región tropical. Alola, supongo que así se llama —la de cabello azul empezó a jugar un poco con sus mechones—. Incluso dicen que es la única región en no tener una Liga Pokémon oficial como las demás. ¿Por qué será?

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que lo oigo —le restó importancia sobre ese motivo.

En ese momento Ash recordó la palabra que le dijo Lillie antes de irse de su habitación. Alola, esa simple palabra llamó mucho su atención de una forma única y extraña.

 **"Al día siguiente"**

Ash corría apresurado dentro de la sede de la universidad, llevando a Pikachu en su mochila a escondidas. De nuevo se le hacía tarde para llegar a su primera clase del lunes, tan sólo estaba a unos pocos minutos de que comenzará.

Una vez llegado a la puerta, echo una rápida mirada adentro y suspiró aliviado tras confirmar que el profesor todavía no se encontraba en el salón. Entró con sigilo y se sentó en la carpeta de al fondo, nunca le encanto tener la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

Pasado unos cinco minutos, la puerta del salón se abrió, apareciendo un hombre joven quien tenía el torso todo descubierto, siendo cubierto sólo por una bata blanca que se encontraba abierta junto con un short corto.

Todos los alumnos creyeron que era un loco exhibicionista que un profesor Pokémon.

—¡Alola, chicos! Mi nombre es Kukui, y estoy encargado de enseñarles la importancia de cómo aprender a convivir con los Pokémon —habló con voz animada.

En el salón se produjo un silencio incómodo, nadie entendió la primera palabra que dijo.

—Veo que muchos de ustedes no tiene conocimiento sobre Alola —tocó su mentón y una idea se le surgió—. ¡Ya sé! Escuchen clase. Si alguien me responde el significado de "Alola" tendrá aprobado un examen de este mes.

Los jóvenes al escuchar esa tentadora proposición se animaron, y acto seguido levantaron las manos en un rápido parpadeo.

—Olvide informarles que no vale decir que es una región, eh.

Y enseguida todos bajaron las manos en un simple parpadeo.

El joven Ketchum creyó que el destino le jugó una buena broma luego de tener ayer su gran interés en esa palabra. Pero, ahora ese interés se volvió en prioridad para su ingreso al éxito.

—Lamento la tardanza, profesor Kukui.

Sin previo aviso alguien llegó por la puerta, y un escalofrió surgió en el cuerpo del chico.

—Oh, llegas en un buen momento, Lillie. ¡Ven un momento por favor! —avisó el hombre de gafas, la joven se acercó con mucha confianza al frente de la pizarra—. Podrías ser tan amable de explicar a la clase sobre el significado exacto de Alola.

—Ah, claro. Alola es un saludo como despedida muy habitual para los residentes provenientes de la región del mismo nombre. Incluso puede significar: hola, adiós, buenos días y buenas noches.

—¡Magnifica explicación, Lillie! Te has ganado la aprobación del examen que viene.

—No se moleste, profesor Kukui. Yo puedo aprobar el examen sin ayudar alguna —fue cortes e hizo una reverencia de disculpas.

—Ya veo. Como era de esperarse de mi mejor alumna —dijo, todo orgulloso—. Puedes sentarte ahora.

La joven de vestido blanco asintió y fue caminando con lentitud. Los chicos quedaron deslumbrados por aquella joven tan inteligente y hermosa, nunca pensaron que hubiera una persona de comportamiento tan refinado. Todos, excepto uno en particular.

Lillie pudo observar un asiento libre en la parte central, pero justo en el momento que depositó su mochila en el pupitre, vio con sumo horror al idiota del cabello oscuro con marcas en forma de zeta en sus mejillas. Supo que hoy no era su día de suerte.

—Alola, Lillie-chan —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

* * *

La habitación lucía oscura gracias a las cortinas cubriendo la luz del Sol, tan sólo se podía ver algunas cosas en su interior. El lugar venía acompañado de unos melodiosos gemidos que, apenas podía escucharse en el exterior.

La joven estaba cabalgando a su pareja de forma tan experta que la misma cama rechinaba a sus movimientos, sus caderas profundizaba la penetración, pudiendo sentir la punta del pene besando su útero. Una sensación realmente exquisita y placentera.

Pero su otro acompañante la sujeto de la cintura para dejarla recostada en la cama.

—Ahora es mi turno, pequeña —comenzó a besar su torso, alineándolo con su saliva para después chupar con devoción uno de sus pechos, recibiendo como recompensa un dulce gemido—. Veo que ahora estás muy sensible. ¿Estás a punto de correrte, cierto?

—Claaaaro. Eso quisieras escuchar tú ¿no? —dijo con una voz muy engreída, moviendo un poco sus caderas para sentir el miembro estremecerse en su interior—. ¿Por qué no te rindes ya? Es obvio que quieres acabar adentro de mí. Mira. Tu amiguito ya no aguanta.

Dio unos ligeros embates hasta que por fin él se corrió, la joven pudo sentir su caliente esencia dentro de ella. Se sentía victoriosa y en la gloria. Sus pechos se movían a la par junto con su respiración agitada, mientras el chico se retiraba de ella para acostarse a su lado.

—De nuevo he ganado, Gary querido.

El muchacho de cabellera castaña se quedó en silencio, viéndola levantarse de la cama y caminando de forma sensual hasta el baño. Una vez escuchó el sonido de la regadera, éste fijo sus ojos en el techo, pensado que hacer luego.

Ya cuando la puerta se abrió, la joven se encontraba ya vestida, cargando un ligero bolso en su hombrera mientras miraba curiosa por su celular.

—¿Tendrás planes mañana?

Ella se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Quieres repetirlo de nuevo?

—Para nada. Sólo lo dije para saber si estarás disponible ese día —se levantó, colocándose su bóxer—. ¿Acaso no eres tú la que quiere repetir otra ronda?

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —dijo con un guiño y sacando un poco la lengua, caminando hasta la puerta de la entrada—. Ahora mismo tengo que irme, ya falta poco para mi clase del mediodía.

—Pues, bien. Nos vemos en nuestro siguiente encuentro, Miette.

La joven de cabello azul caminó tranquila hasta la central de todo el instituto, viendo el reloj colgado en una pared, notando que tenía tiempo de sobra. Estaba pensando en irse a la cafetería, pero una intensa luz llamó su atención. Acercándose con cautela, pudo notar que esa luz se trataba de una bola de fuego hecha por un Pokémon de aspecto zorruno, que lanzándolo en el cielo pudo producirse una ligera explosión.

Esa escena fue impresionante ante los ojos de Miette, quien pudo ver a la dueña de la Pokémon. Una sonrisa pícara se adornó en sus labios.

—Parece que la señorita Gabena está dando su máximo esfuerzo.

Y entonces decidió acercarse para mirar la exhibición de la joven que considero su rival.

* * *

Lillie fue la primera en salir una vez que finalizo su clase, su expresión lucía algo molesta mientras la sangre le comenzaba a hervir de la furia. Nunca pensó que en su corta vida volvería a encontrarse con el idiota del Pikachu por una tercera vez. Pensó que la misma suerte le estaba fallando, porque parecía que siempre debía encontrarse con ese molestoso chico a cada momento y en cualquier lugar.

No, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Sin mirar a lo que estaba en frente, chocó con alguien ocasionando que ésta cayera. Lillie intento disculparse por su descuido, pero al ver a la persona no pudo articular ni una palabra al respecto. Su cuerpo empezó a erizarse, observando como ella se levantaba por su cuenta.

Era una joven de apariencia morena, ojos esmeraldas y cabello verde oscuro. Esa joven la miró con ojos afilados y desdeñosos.

—Pero mira a quién me encuentro de entre muchas personas en este enorme lugar, justo a ti, hijita mimada de mamá.

—Mallow.

El rostro de Lillie se mostró incómoda y nerviosa, nunca deseó encontrarse con ella, eso que siempre la evadía cuando supo que había ingresado a la misma universidad que ella. Pero ahora no, y eso provocó que floreciera un sentimiento amargo.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí, eh? ¿Acaso tu familia no vive asquerosamente rica para mantenerte sin problema alguno?

—Yo...

—¡¿Yo, qué?! —se le acercó intimidante, Lillie retrocedió ante eso—. Tal parece que no eres valiente si no tienes a uno de tus guardaespaldas siguiéndote a todos lados.

Lillie quería escapar en ese momento, quería evitar más problemas ajenos. Odiaba que siempre la relacionen con su familia. Pero tampoco debía soportar todos esos insultos que no le pertenecían, más bien, no tenía que tolerarlos.

Respiró hondo y reunió algo de valor para confrontarla.

—¿Acaso piensas que todo esto es mi culpa? Mallow, veo que no has madurado en estos ocho años, porque sigues culpándome por algo que no me corresponde en lo absoluto.

—"Algo que no te corresponde". ¡Entonces lo que le ocurrió a Lana tampoco te corresponde, maldita hipócrita! —dijo con suma rabia y apretando los dientes, provocando que Lillie abriera los ojos de impacto—. La recuerdas ¿no? La niña del cabello azul que siempre nos acompañaba cuando íbamos a la escuela Pokémon de ciudad Melemele.

A Lillie le comenzó a temblar las piernas mientras sus ojos reflejaban pavor.

—Así que recuerdas lo que pasó en aquel día. ¿Cierto? —sin previo aviso la sujetó con fuerza de su vestido, mostrando su puño derecho—. Sabes algo, Lillie. Siempre he soñado con hacerte esto cuando te volviera a encontrar de nuevo.

Pero en el momento que iba a impactarle un puñetazo, notó como corriente eléctrica se acercaba a ella, haciendo que se alejada por intuición. Lillie, alterada y confusa, miró perpleja al Pokémon amarillo que siempre causaba sus desmayos, ahora estando delante de ella, protegiéndola de Mallow.

—¿Un Pikachu? —pudo observar como el Pokémon liberaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus mejillas mientras la veía con sumo enojo. No tuvo más opción que retirarse—. Te salvaste por esta vez, Lillie. Pero a la próxima cumpliré con mi cometido.

Ya cuando se alejó de ahí, Pikachu dejo de emitir electricidad y paso a mirar a la humana de cabello rubio, quien seguía shockeada y sin moverse. Intentó acercarse para verla de cerca, pero ella se sacó su mochila rosada y se lo lanzó, pero ésta terminó fallando tras tirarlo a larga distancia.

—¡Alejate de mí, maldito monstruo! —gritó con enojo y miedo.

—Oye, oye. Así le agradeces a Pikachu luego que te salvó de una buena golpiza, Lillie-chan.

Ella reaccionó con molestia al verlo a él, quien se agachaba para recoger su mochila.

—Yo pensaba que con ese cuerpo tan esquelético no tendrías tanta fuerza para lanzar tu mochila hasta ese lugar —Ash le entregó su mochila, ella lo recibió con brusquedad—. Y que problemas tienes con esa chica, puesto que parecía muy enojada contigo. ¡No me digas! ¿Acaso fuiste muy racista con ella?

—Ese no es tu problema, idiota.

—Lo siento. No sabía que te fuera a molestar una simple broma.

—¿"Una simple broma"? —mostró una venita en su frente, eso le dio mala espina al muchacho junto a su Pokémon—. Entonces sería una broma atarte con una soga gruesa y dejarte alzado en el filo de una ventana. Sí... supongo que eso sería una buena broma.

—¡Solo si fuera un masoquista!

Ash no creía el nivel de malicia que podía tener Lillie, ahora sabiendo que de chica refinada no tenía nada. En eso Pikachu se le acercó para subirse de nuevo a su hombro mientras Lillie se colocaba de vuelta su mochila para luego salir caminando.

—Al menos dale las gracias a Pikachu, rubia sádica.

Ella se detuvo, y giró un poco su cabeza.

—Sí, sí, muchas gracias —ella lo imitó, provocando incomodidad en Ash, y luego emprendió su camino para alejarse de ambos.

—Parece que su orgullo es tan grande para agradecer, en especial si se trata de un Pokémon —dio un largo suspiro, luego se volteó hacia otro camino—. Supongo que iré primero a la cafetería, pediré algo para comer antes de regresar a mi habitación.

Ya cuando Ash se retiró a toda velocidad, éste no se percató que Dawn había observado todo lo ocurrido mientras estaba oculta en un árbol. A la joven le dio una mala espina por la extraña relación que tenía su amigo con aquella chica conocida como Lillie.

—Creo que tengo una rival por el corazón de Ash.

Mientras tanto Lillie detuvo sus pasos luego de caminar un buen tramo, viendo que se encontraba completamente sola. Sin esperarse, pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras se escurrieron en sus ojos y un leve quejido salió de sus labios, se tocó su pecho debido al dolor punzante que sentía tras la conversación con Mallow.

De nuevo el recuerdo que pensó haber olvidado surgió dentro de su cabeza, volviendo para seguir atormentarla y hacerla sufrir, llevando a revivir sus varios intentos fallidos de suicidarse durante esos malditos ocho años.

—Lana...

Continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Luego de un buen tiempo sin poder actualizar la historia, volví para retomarla donde lo había dejado. Ya poco a poco las cosas se van entendiendo entre los personajes, incluso la trama que he estado planeando desde el comienzo. Aunque todavía falta muchos misterios por resolverse, porque apenas mostré lo que más adelante pasaría.

Especialmente me estoy enfocando en el drama, de alguna forma quiero crear mucha tensión a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Además, quiero continuar con este fanfic por los menos dos capítulos más hasta que acabe el año, eso vendría siendo un gran reto para mí.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
